Anelli Vongola
by reneev
Summary: Fic de fichas. Fichas Fechadas. Um corpo jovem é necessário quando a experiencia vira um peso morto.
1. Prologo e fichas

- Eu realmente sinto muito...

Foi a ultima coisa que se escutou naquela sala antes das pesadas portas serem fechadas e gotas salgadas marcarem a peça de mogno.

X-X-X-X

- VOOOOOOOI! Chefe idiota!  
Os agora brancos fios se camuflavam com perfeição na paisagem enquanto o punho que carregava a espada marcava os troncos das árvores. Sua pele era agraciada pelos beijos cortantes de _Zéfiros_, enquanto a tão imaculada neve se derretia perante o calor ardente da desnuda mão. Mas todo aquele cenário monótono logo se enrubrou perante seu novo visitante e assim ficou, se tingindo ainda mais, mesmo sem os olhos de outrora.

X-X-X

As portas se abriram e o dono se fez presente. Passos calmos e o sorriso nos lábios como de costume. Aquele bigode que não condizia com sua pessoa parecia muito mais hilário do que respeitoso. Assim que os olhos amarelos se cruzaram com os de jade, o silêncio se fez presente e a pequena boca abriu e se fechou milhões de vezes.

- Eu sinto muito Tsuna-sama

E foi apenas nesse momento que as sobrancelhas claras como a neve se juntaram acentuando ainda mais as rugas na cansada face. O semblante preocupado fitou o da jovem a sua frente, e o modo como ela apertava os franzinos joelhos já lhe davam pistas do ocorrido.

- Superbi Squalo, guardião da chuva do esquadrão Varia morreu nesta manhã... O vento pareceu ficar mais forte do lado de fora, as mãos enrugadas se cruzaram em frente a face, como se escondessem algo vergonhoso e assim ficou por longos segundos. Os olhos claros miravam apenas o anel com o emblema ''Vongola''. Os fios negros e sedosos cobriram a face oriental acompanhando o anfitrião. - O enterro será amanhã às duas horas... E sem delongas a garota se levantou e caminhou até as grandes portas. Nunca quarenta metros lhe pareceram tão longilíneo quanto aqueles. O corpo girou nos calcanhares. Curvou-se. Abriu a porta. Despediu-se. - Eu realmente sinto muito... E retirou-se.

X-X-X-X

Os passos fúnebres cessaram-se e junto da fala em latim, o violino e a arpa soavam. Era cruel ver tão fortes homens escondendo suas lagrimas, assim como belas damas maculando tão finos lenços. Nunca uma música tão bela soava tão triste naquele momento. Quase podiam tocar as notas e ouvirem os lamentos. Mesmo naquele mar negro, o chefe Vongola não encontrava o outro líder e seus passos foram o tirando daquele local aos poucos, tendo que pedir centenas de vezes ''com licença'' para passar.

X-X-X

- Chefe... Já irão levar o caixão...

Lussuria avisou ao abrir a porta e tentar se acostumar com a escuridão do local. Naquele momento em especial estava sério e calado. Seus olhos agora descobertos percorreram pela sala onde dezenas de garrafas estavam vazias ao chão, e o moreno se encontrava sentado na janela olhando para o nada.

- não irei me misturar a esse monte de lixo... Se reunindo assim por aquele lixo... Vá embora... Vocês tem trabalho ainda hoje

O guardião do Sol abaixou a cabeça e se retirou da sala em silencio. Aquela casa nunca havia ficado tanto tempo em silêncio.

X-X-X-X

O caixão foi benzido e deixado encostado na terra, naquele momento muitos se retiraram, outros permaneceram até não se ver mais a maneira e apenas um pequeno garoto permanecia ajoelhado em frente a lapide sem esboçar nenhuma feição. E um homem atrás, com as mãos no bolso, e os olhos amarelos no céu já alaranjado.

- Vamos Makoto... Esta ficando escuro

- né... Tio... Por quê?

E o nó lhe apertou a garganta e a luta de suas lagrimas contra a gravidade parecia uma guerra sangrenta. Os nós das mãos ficaram brancos e novamente o vento abençoava o local, levando consigo as pétalas das arvores. Parecia que Zéfiros queria enfeitar o local. Acalmar aquele coração. E nenhuma palavra foi dita.

X-X-X

- Tsuna...

- Diga...

- Acho que esta na hora.

E os olhos se encontraram. Os papeis pararam de se movimentar e nesse momento o chefe da máfia pode notar o quão velho estava. Apertou o anel em sua mão e concordou com a cabeça voltando a repousar na confortável poltrona. Antes que fosse abandonado novamente naquela sala, foi dada a ordem de uma reunião.

X-X-X

Yamamoto há muito tempo não pisava naquela sala. Achou que não seria mais necessário. Todos os outros guardiões estavam ali. Menos _ele._ E isso não mudaria o fato. Sentou-se do lado esquerdo de Tsuna e não pode deixar de ver o acento a sua frente vazio. O fechar de olhos e a dor em seu peito se fez instantânea, só pelo simples ato de olhar para frente lhe causou.

- Sinto muito ter convocado essa reunião tão em cima da hora... Mas pensei um pouco e percebi... Não somos mais uteis... Somos Vongola's... Somos uma família... Mas estamos velhos e não podemos mais lutar... E a prova disso foi o assassinato de Squalo...

- Descobriram algo sobre o caso?

A voz de Ryohei se fez presente e todos dirigiram seus olhos para o mesmo. O chefe respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Nada... Mas sua espada e seu anel foram roubados... Assim como ainda não encontramos o corpo nem o anel de Gokudera, assim como não encontramos o anel e o chifre de Lambo.

E o céu ficou triste. E quando isso ocorre, a noite vem, o Sol se esconde, a chuva se enfurece, mas não tem forças de ser uma tempestade nem de criar trovões, a nuvem se escurece, e a nevoa se dissipa.

- Eu os convoquei... Para abrir oficialmente a entrada da próxima geração.

Sem mais perdas.

X-X-X

O suar lhe recobria o corpo. Os calafrios lhe enrijecia a espinha. E os gritos ecoavam pela noite. Os apertos no lençol ficavam cada vez mais fortes, assim como a cama rangia a cada movimento mais brusco.

''Você é meu''

E Enfim, o grito de misericórdia.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente e vários empregados entraram no recinto do jovem mestre. Uma das mulheres mais velhas deixou a vela no caro criado mudo e sentou-se na cama macia amparando o corpo pequeno.

- Calma, calma... Foi só um sonho...

E as lagrimas transbordavam daqueles olhos tão cristalinos. Os empregados olharam-se entre si, e foram se retirando pouco a pouco. Dois foram a cozinha esquentar o leite e trazer biscoitos, o mordomo buscou a caixinha de música escondida no armário do escritório. O jardineiro lhe buscou o lírio mais bonito do jardim e a governanta buscou o gato branco em seu cestinho.

Todos se agruparam novamente em torno da cama do jovem mestre enquanto a idosa lhe acariciava os fios loiros e beijava-lhe a testa sussurrando com carinho que aquilo já havia passado.

Era a terceira noite que aquilo ocorria. E nenhum deles tinha raiva. E nenhum deles voltou a dormir em seus quartos. O som da caixinha preencheu todo o resto da noite competindo com a forte chuva do lado de fora. E mesmo quando o _Hipnos_ deu mais uma chance ao pequeno mestre, os adultos rezavam em volta de seu leito.

O-O OoO OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO oOo OoO OoO

Bem~~ Essa é uma fic de fichas, eu sei eu tenho milhões, mas eu não consigo mais ir adiante com elas e em breve irei deleta-las, só não fiz isso porque vários comentarioa ainda me tocam e eu fiz muitas amizades graças as fic de fichas, e uma prova disso é que tenho contato com uma menina que me enviou uma ficha a mais de 5 anos e falo com ela quase periodicamente, e muitas vezes que eu enviei fichas eu fiz amizade com alguma das autoras então eu realmente espero criar esse vinculo de amizade com as (os) novas (os) leitoras (es).

Esclarecendo, eu não sou católica, mas como é uma família da máfia, italiana, e na Italia quase todo mundo é católico, eu fiz o padre, o latim e o benze, se algo estiver errado me desculpem, mas eu suponho que seja assim, porque eu estudei em escola católica e qualquer coisa nova vinha um padre e benzia a tal coisa e falava em latim, então eu pensei que seria assim em velórios também, mas se estiver errado me corrijam e me perdoem.

Sim! Eu matei o mais que querido Squalo, o tesudo do Gokudera e o fofo do Lambo.. Todas suas versões já grandinhas. Todos os nossos heróis estão velhinhos e precisam de substitutos. E agora a grande pergunta: mas, se levaram o anel do Gok, do Squa e do LanLan, vai haver anéis para eles? O.õ

E a resposta é: SIM! E isso sera explicado nos próximos capítulos (se não o próximo). Então vou querer fichas bem legais e eu vou me esforçar muito mesmo para conseguir escrever tudo o que eu puder e não parar com a fic nem deixar esse calor do momento apagar.

Outra coisa, cada capitulo será focado em um personagem, essa é a ideia pelo menos, e como pretendo terminar essa fic antes do natal, acho que se tudo der certo haver um especial dessa data =) ou de ano novo, sei lá, vai depender do quanto foi ficar apaixonada por essa família.

EU amo Reborn e fiquei realmente muito triste quando o manga acabou, mas para isso que nós existimos não é? Saciando nossa fome de algo tão amado por nós através da imaginação dos outros.

Conto com vocês para fichas bem criativas e uma família produtiva =) para quem interessar, eu escrevi esse capitulo ouvindo 'Ave Maria'' do Bach, versão violino e arpa, e não, eu não sou católica mais uma vez, só que o ritmo dessa música foi o mais triste que eu consegui, e eu pensei muito nesse capitulo por alguns dias e mesmo tentando não desviar do foco, essa música me moveu e eu dei umas mudadas sim. É uma musica muito bela, se vocês puderem ouvi-la.

E para quem não percebeu, XX e Squa tinham algo. Assim como Gok e Yamamoto. E Makoto é o filho ultra fofo do XX e do tubarão.

**OBS**: Não babys, não pode ser filho de nenhum dos personagens principais.

Vamos a ficha:

Nome e sobrenome:

Idade: ( de 14 até 18 anos ok? Não quero diferença de salas muito grandes, porque dai dificulta a interação entre os personagens)

Nacionalidade:

Sexualidade: (se é Homo, bi, Hetero. Fã de Yaoi, se for Homo ou bi, dizer se é Uke (passivo), Seme (ativo) ou flex.) ( segundo aviso, muitas pessoas mandam fichas femininas hetero, fica complicado atender a esse pedido se só houver mulheres concordam? )

Aceita um par: (não é obrigado a colocar Sim, e os pares serão todos OCc's, nada de personagens do anime)

Aparência: ( se tiver o link da foto seria de bom grado)

Personalidade:

Historia : (lembrando nesse item que, caso seu personagem não ser do Japão terá que conter o motivo de ter vindo ao país, e com quantos anos entrou na família, pode ter acabado de ser chamado para entrar, sem problemas.)

Chama: ( Todas estão livres, mas fiquem nas 7 chamas livres ok?)

Box: (animal, os poderes desse animal)

Estilo de luta: ( se luta, usa armas, macumba, etc etc etc)

Arma:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Fraquezas: (só lembrando que seu personagem não é Deus, ok?)

Aceita mudanças: ( caso houver alguma lhes avisarei, coloque aqui o que em hipótese alguma eu posso mudar)

Em que ano da escola está: (se fizer parte de algum clube extra, diga qual, e o que faz lá, por exemplo: no futebol, é o capitão nada respeitado, esta para ser substituído. Essas coisas e-e)

Estilo das roupas: ( vai ser uniforme escolar, mas se for um rebelde ou uma puritana, explique como modificou, se cortou a saia pra mostrar a poupa da bunda ou costurou três saias pra arrastar até o chão)

Algo a mais que deseja acrescentar:

É isso, espero receber fichas bem criativas =) As fichas se fecharam oficialmente na sexta feira (pode enviar até de noite), porque sábado eu pretendo não apenas lançar os escolhidos, como lançar o primeiro capitulo, que será a introdução por isso não haverá personagens, dai vocês já analisam o par que vocês desejam e me avisam qual desejam e eu vou mexendo as pecinhas para que todo mundo se arranje.

Beijos.


	2. Introdução - Reunindo Esperanças

As ruas de pedra eram pouco iluminadas, as tochas clareavam pouco e isso era de muito agrado para aqueles que desejam se esconder. O grande problema era conseguir se esconder com dezenas de guardas armados correndo atrás de si.

A primeira ordem para parar foi dada a cerca de uma hora atrás, onde pensou que escaparia sem fazer alardes, ledo engano. O capuz escondia sua identidade e quando outro tiro foi desferido em sua direção furando o tecido e sua pele, saltou quando se viu encurralada pelos muros da cidade. Não antes de sorrir e de um frasco sair uma fumaça que foi deixada para trás.

Continuou correndo até entrar nos domínios da floresta e conseguir parar de correr. Respirava fundo e ofegante, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. O som do tecido sendo rasgado foi ouvido e o machucado foi encoberto por aquela linha suja e maltratada. Ao longe, sons de gritos e ordens eram ouvidos. Levantou-se rapidamente e continuou correndo para dentro da floresta.

Sentia o vento frio cortando-lhe a pele pálida, mas ao ver o objeto brilhante em sua mão não deixou de sorrir e a confiança nunca foi tão grande.

- Você não merece ficar preso ali...

E em questões de segundos, uma noite nunca foi tão clara. O Sol sentiria inveja daquele brilho e a Lua foi até esquecida. Árvores foram arrancadas pela raiz, animais corriam para longe e enfim, a bela face feminina foi revelada. Ela não fugiu, ao contrario, caminhava na direção da luz até sumir. A escuridão voltou a reinar e nada se encontrou mais ali.

Os guardas quando chegaram ao local e tiveram raiva. Com razão.

- Maldita bruxa...

X-X-X-X-X

- Entendo...

Aquele velho assustador e vendado respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. As roupas que mais pareciam uma batina antiga se arrastavam pelo chão quando o dono destas caminhava pela sala com sua bengala. Tsuna olhava-o assustado, ele já era bem velho quando se conheceram na cerimonia de herança para ser o X Vongola, e lá estava ele, vivo e analisando o caso.

- Há algo que pode fazer Talbot?(1)

O arcobaleno do Sol perguntou sério ao lado de seu antigo aprendiz. O chefe às vezes se assustava com a versão adulta de seu tutor, mas lá estavam eles. Buscando uma saída para aquele problema.

- Posso ver seu anel?

Tsuna concordou com a cabeça retirando o anel do chefe de seu dedo e caminhou na direção do artesão entregando este. Ficaram todos em silencio por longos minutos até o idoso devolver o mesmo e voltar a se sentar.

- O espirito está muito triste longe de seus amigos... E eu não consigo falar com eles... O espirito da chuva da Varia... O espirito do trovão e da tempestade Vongola... Provavelmente estão mortos.

O céu ainda estranhava aquela estória daquele idoso poder falar com o espirito dos anéis, mas foi ele quem os consertou, ele devia saber o que fazer. Olhou para seu tutor que parecia sem reação.

- Então... Não haverá próximos guardiões do trovão e da tempestade?

- Não com esses anéis

- O que quer dizer com isso?

E a voz do hitman se vez ouvir outra vez. E outro sorriso do idoso se fez presente.

- Um anel não surge do nada... Da mesma forma que eles foram criados, podem-se criar outros.

- Pode fazer isso?

- Talvez...

- Talvez? O que precisa para fazer isso?

- Tsuna-kun... Acho que terá que ficar para jantar essa noite... Reúna sua família, eu tenho uma longa historia para contar.

X-X-X-X-X

Os passos ecoavam por todo o vazio corredor, o jaleco aberto revelava o vestido curto e justo ao belo corpo. A meia fina preta ocultava a palidez daquela pele, assim como os saltos altos disfarçavam sua pouca altura. Até mesmo o estralar da maçã sendo mordida ecoava no espaço branco.

As luzes piscaram algumas vezes e os olhos negros se direcionaram para o local em que falhavam. Repousaram ali por alguns segundos verificando se aquilo ocorreria de novo, e não ocorreu. Voltou a seu caminho anterior segurando com os dentes a maçã e digitava com os dedos melados em um sistema de segurança preso na parede, assim como retirou os óculos para a verificação da retina e limpou a mão suja no vestido brilhante e negro para a verificação das digitais. Parecia um exagero tudo aquilo para entrar em um simples escritório. Seria. Se aquele fosse um _simples_ escritório.

O sapato foi abandonado ainda na entrada e as luzes foram se acendendo pouco a pouco até revelar o ambiente todo em branco, e para ajudar a abafar o barulho, um extenso tapete de pelos entrou em contato com o pé coberto. Sentou-se na grande poltrona e pode enfim se espreguiçar. Soltou os negros fios negros que se abrigavam em um péssimo coque. Suas íris captaram o dizer na parede da porta e teve que evitar o riso. Não importava quantos anos estava ali, aquela frase parecia ridícula em todos os ângulos possíveis.

"Tornando sonhos realidade"

Se eles soubessem que tipos de sonhos estavam ali, que realidade habitava aquele local, assim como a dona da sala sabia, aquilo pareceria hipócrita e irônico. Levantou levando consigo um batom vermelho que sempre carregava no bolso do alvo avental e caminhava quase em uma dança sensual e foi escrevendo o que sempre teve vontade de escrever e riu.

Assim que o telefone tocou, correu para atendê-lo usando sua melhor voz alegre e convidativa.

- Geonoma children's, no que posso ajudar?

"Servindo bem para servir sempre".

X-X-X-X-X

Era engraçado o fato de há anos nenhum deles estivessem juntos como estavam naquele momento, e agora _duas_ reuniões praticamente seguidas? Era estranho aquilo. Estranho ver seus antigos companheiros de batalha tão velhos e cansados. Estranho ver os olhos amendoados do jogador de baseball antes tão alegres agora obscuros e cansados. Estranho não ouvir os bajulo do homem bomba para com o chefe. Estranho não ver a fumaça rosa saindo da bazuca. Era simplesmente estranho.

Mas algo nunca mudava: o guardião da nuvem evitando estar sentado perto dos herbívoros e a risada de Mukuro que agora acompanhava Chrome sempre, normal para um cônjuge de guardiões da nevoa.

Agora os sete estavam sentados na grande mesa de madeira da casa do antigo artesão. E olhavam de um para outro como se estivessem esperando aquela reunião começar. Reborn ajeitou seu chapéu cobrindo a face e cruzou os braços; as empregadas serviam bebidas para todos da sala e o velho pareceu sorriu antes de batidas na porta serem ouvidas.

Assim que as pesadas portas revelaram o interior do cômodo, o visitante se aproximou e ainda perante a porta curvou-se mantendo os olhos fechados o semblante sério. Tsuna e seu braço esquerdo eram os que pareciam mais surpresos, a única garota presente estava assustada, mas no fundo contente. O antigo líder do comitê disciplinar nem se incomodou de dirigir-lhe o olhar, assim como o portador da chupeta amarela permanecera na mesma posição. Mukuro parecia o único que se divertiu com a situação.

- Peço que perdoem meu atraso.

- O-o que está fazendo aqui?

E era nesses momentos que o lado inútil do decimo se mostrava.

- Espero que não se incomodem de eu tê-la chamado

A voz do velho preencheu o ambiente e o invasor ergueu-se novamente olhando a todos ainda mais serio.

- Seja bem vinda senhorita Bovino.

E novamente ela fez uma pequena reverencia antes de adentrar o local e sentar-se. Os longos fios negros contrastavam com a pele pálida, assim como os enormes olhos verdes brilhavam como o de seu patogênico. A única diferença entre ela e o antigo guardião do trovão era o sexo, e o corpo dela ser totalmente curvilíneo, e a personalidade. Totais opostos após o incidente de anos atrás. E era possível ver que a menina – sim, menina, mesmo com aquele corpo não passava das quinze primaveras – carregava as lembranças e o desespero de quando criança.

X-X-X-X-X

- Sejam bem vindos a "Geonoma Children's" onde seus sonhos podem se tornar realidade.

A mulher de longos cabelos ruivos falou e foi aplaudida pelos casais que faziam a visita pelo laboratório. Já havia virado rotina dezenas de casais homossexuais viajarem o mundo todo para terem uma chance de pisar naquele imenso prédio e poderem realizar o sonho de serem pais. Eles passando seus cromossomos para as futuras gerações.

A realização desse tipo de experimento acontecia há anos e há um pouco mais de 10 anos foi permitida a realização em humanos e lá estavam todos, ouvindo as palestras e preparando seus talões de cheques. Todos sabiam que aquele tipo de experimento não era barato, tecnologia sempre foi cara.

- Então, como os senhores e senhoras já devem saber, retiramos metade dos cromossomos de cada um dos parceiros e injetamos em um óvulo completamente vazio e fazemos a "mistura genética", e a barriga de aluguel pode ser de um conhecido dos senhores caso isso seja desejado, também disponibilizamos de algumas em nossa empresa, mas ela é paga à parte e qualquer despesa também fica a cargo de vocês, no caso das mulheres, se desejado que alguma de vocês gere o bebê, retiraremos apenas metade dos cromossomos do óvulo escolhido. Alguma pergunta?

- Bem... no caso dos homens... Há alguma chance de haver o cromossomo YY?

E todos conversaram entre si sobre aquele caso e a palestrante sorriu carinhosamente.

- Até o momento não há sinais que isso tenha ocorrido, depois de 10 anos pudemos concluir que deve ser um genoma fatal e não consegue se desenvolver, e no caso das mulheres ainda estamos avançando nas pesquisas para que as senhoras possam gerar futuros meninos, mas até lá, só podemos oferecer belas e saudáveis garotinhas.

E todos aplaudiram a ruiva se retirando pouco a pouco após receberem os contratos e panfletos. Nada passava de um negocio afinal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu pensei que isso nunca ocorreria.

E o idoso sorveu de seu chá por alguns segundos antes de repousar a louça de porcelana no pires e juntar as mãos sorrindo sem dentes.

- Há muitos anos... até antes de Giotto... uma mulher apareceu...

- Quem era ela?

- Não lembro o nome dela.

E aquele homem parecia fazer um esforço para lembrar-se até mesmo da face daquela antiga conhecida. Havia esquecido até mesmo aquela historia, mas quando ouviu Reborn comentando do incidente e da próxima geração, viu aquele presente esquecido em sua mesa perder seu brilho então as memorias voltaram.

- Vocês tem certeza que não querem beber nada?

Ele parecia evitar o assunto com perguntas, andanças e piadas sem sentido. Hibari já estava perdendo a pouca calma que tinha e já preparava suas tonfas quando o que ouviu fez todos pararem.

- Ela não era desse mundo.

E Tsuna suspirou. Ele deve ter pirado. Foi o que passou na mente de todos. O guardião da nuvem já se levantava para retirar-se quando uma ventania abriu a janela, e seu poder era tão forte que arrastou todos os presentes contra a parede sem ao menos tocar no idoso e nos objetos dali. E então todos puderam ver cristais de gelo se solidificando como ramas pelo chão.

- Acho que ela quer que vocês ouçam essa historia. Vocês se lembram do que Kawahira (2) contou para vocês? Sobre o _trinisette_ (3)?

- Que eram pedras protegidos pelos ancestrais dele e da Uni que serviam para manter o equilíbrio?

- Isso... mas não é estranho eles aparecerem assim do nada?

E nesse momento Reborn olhou na direção do velho prestando atenção no que ele falava, assim como os demais que foram soltos das mãos invisíveis e geladas. Aquilo havia ficado para trás, foi antes de Tsuna se confessar, antes do céu aceitar o fato dele ser o X Vongola e a última grande luta e agora, lá estavam eles, cavando um passado sem aparente razão.

- Antes mesmo de eles estarem nesse planeta, antes desse planeta, outros mundos existiam, não planetas, eu digo dimensões, por essa razão a bazuca da família de Lambo consegue funcionar e a máquina que Shoichi inventou no futuro também funcionam com êxito. - Mundos diferentes? - Por alguma razão só temos acesso ao mundo do futuro, mas quando eu era um adolescente, antes do _primo_ nascer, um brilho enorme veio da floresta perto da minha casa, eu corri até lá e uma mulher estava jogada na grama sangrando muito. Eu a carreguei até minha casa e cuidei dela... Acho que ela não sabia que tecido sujo em cima de machucados abertos infeccionava. E ele voltava ao seu chá se perdendo em pensamentos. - Foi quando ela me disse... Que veio de um mundo diferente... Onde havia magia, de onde as pedras do _trinisette _haviam vindo e de onde não devia ter saído, eu achei que ela era louca, até o momento que ela mostrou seus poderes e eu acreditei... e ajudei... Foi quando partimos a procura daquelas pedras e, acredite se quiser, os ancestrais da Uni estavam na montanha atrás da minha casa... ela disse que não era coincidência, o portal havia se aberto perto daqueles que lhe eram familiar... Eu não sei sobre o que eles conversaram, só sei que um dia ela me falou para fazer anéis com aquelas pequenas pedras e foi isso que eu fiz, criando assim os anéis Vongola e os anéis Maré. O resto da historia vocês já conhecem.- Está dizendo que... da mesma forma como essas pedras não são daqui, nós podemos buscá-la em algum lugar? - você é tão esperta quanto bela Chrome Dokuro. E o comentário a fez corar e o mago fechar pela primeira vez a expressão. - E como conseguimos abrir passagem para esses mundos e pegar as pedras? - Com isso E foi revelado um anel branco com a pedra de igual coloração. Era idêntico aos anéis Vongola e ninguém ali entendeu o que era aquilo. - Antes de ela sumir, ela começou a agir estranho, foi ficando agressiva... Foi quando ela me entregou esse anel e disse que fecharia todos os portais que davam acesso a esse mundo, dessa forma inimigos mais fortes que o _trinisette _não conseguiriam atacar, mas os poderes dela não eram eternos... Então ela me entregou esse anel junto de um portal mágico que ela usou para chegar até aqui, um impossível de ser rastreado, e disse que quando esse anel voltasse a ficar branco, significaria que o portal foi desfeito... eu devia ter avisado vocês antes... Quando atacaram Lambo... o anel já estava quase branco, mas eu me esqueci desse fator...Só me lembrei quando atacaram seu guardião da tempestade e a luz ficou mais fraca, só então me lembrei das palavras dela Yamamoto fechou seus punhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter a ira que se formava em seu interior, da mesma forma como os belos olhos verdes se escureciam ainda mais com aquela revelação, mas ela sabia se conter, e foi de sua boca que saiu a pergunta que não queria calar. - O que devemos fazer? - Encontrar pedras mais fortes do que as que eles contêm... e evitar que esse mundo deixe de existir. Um fardo nunca foi tão pesado para ombros tão pequenos. - Mas vocês estão tão velhos que nem conseguiriam passar pelos portais. Fora que vocês já foram donos dos antigos anéis, os novos vão precisar de sangue fresco.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A mulher cantarolava com seu cartão em mãos vendo que a cada passo uma lâmpada se acendia. Era agradável para ela ouvir o estalar do salto contra o chão e o eco preencher todo ambiente escuro e escondido.

O jaleco foi fechado ocultando as vestes curtas e a porta automática foi aberta com o cartão, revelando seu mais macabro interior. Deixou mais uma caixa ali e se retirou cobrindo a boca sentindo ânsia de vomito. Aquele lugar fedia e agradecia por estar a 15 andares acima daquela carnificina.

Partes minúsculas de corpos eram amontoadas e prensadas por imensas pás, assim como fetos eram imersos em enormes galões onde uma substância aquosa estava sendo armazenada. Os demais eram retirados destes e triturados até que tudo virasse um liquido avermelho e submetidos em outro galão com substâncias, em pouco tempo se soltava uma película que ficava suspensa e pinças retiravam delicadamente aquilo a levando por esteiras para o andar de cima.

Havia um motivo para não haver relatos de crianças com deficiência nascidas naquela clinica, havia motivos para não existir o genoma YY, havia uma realidade por de trás do mínimo índice de rejeição do corpo humano. Reciclagem de DNA. Reaproveitamento da matéria orgânica para que os contratantes nunca suspeitem de ter que entregar mais um óvulo ou mais um espermatozoide. Ali tudo se misturava. Uma criança era "fabricada" por bem ou por mal. Ninguém naquela empresa aceitava o fato de dizer que falharam e terem que fazer outra tentativa. Se falharam, era só pegar o DNA de quem deu errado e fazer de novo sem que isso mexesse com sua imagem.

Afinal, quem vai descer 20 andares abaixo do solo e enfrentar toda uma rigorosa segurança quando sonhos estão sendo realizados?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Acabou~~ Parece duas estórias completamente diferentes não é? Mas bem, a segunda é meio que uma explicação de como diabos o Squalo e outros personagens tem filhotes e eu quis dar um tom macabro nessa fic então aqui está~~

A parte dos Vongolas talvez tenha ficado confuso para quem não leu o manga até o final, então foi um show de spoolers UAHSUAHSAU mas fazer o que né?

Talbot aparece no capitulo 299 e 300 do mangá, volume 30 e 31. Foi ele quem consertou os anéis da família quando eles quebraram contra a família Shimon, e dizem que ele esta vivo desde a época do Giotto, então imagina... Daí eu quis dar uma explicação pra isso, que foi dele estar vivo apenas para cumprir a promessa que fez com a tal mulher.

Kawahira aparece inicialmente como o cara que a I-pin leva refeições, na saga do futuro ele ajuda os Vongolas e no final do anime ele se mostra como um cara extremamente foda! E meio que um inimigo que não é inimigo. E ele conta toda a estória por de trás dos anéis, então recomendo que vocês leiam pelo menos esse capitulo para entender do que eu estava falando sobre pedras, protetores, ancestrais da Uni e blablabla. É o capitulo 405.

_Trinisette _para quem viu a saga do futuro são as chupetas + anéis Vongola + anéis Mare.

Ta aí a explicação básica. O tal anel branco é invenção minha, vocês não vão encontrar no mangá, mas o final ficou muito aberto, não fechou nem explicou muitos detalhes, como esse do Talbot, o que Kawahira pretendia ao ajudar os Vongola, o que eram os tais anéis do mal que ele tem, o Mukuro tem, de onde eles surgiram e tudo mais. Dai eu vou inventando =Db

E na minha cabecinha, há outras dimensões além das do futuro e que estão bloqueadas por causa dos poderes dessa mulher misteriosa, só que com a fortaleza se enfraquecendo, outros estão conseguindo entrar por esse portal, então cabe aos futuros Vongolas encontrarem anéis muito mais fortes do que os anteriores para salvar a Terra! Quanta responsa em...

Como eu deixei as fichas abertas por mais tempo, decidi fazer esse capitulo para dar "explicações" do que ocorreu no prólogo e pra no futuro eu não ter que ficar fazendo explicações, vocês já vão saber do que se trata e também para não ficar muito tempo sem postar.

As vagas ainda estão abertas, principalmente do céu e do trovão, acho que vocês não entenderam que a do céu estava aberta né? Porque a maioria das fic's de fichas o personagem delas é o chefe, mas aqui está =)

Espero que gostem do capitulo e qualquer dúvida fala comigo ou leia o mangá aushaush muitas coisas eu tirei dali 3~~ desculpem se esse capítulo foi spoilers para que não leu UAHSUAH aaa, mas se não leu até hoje não ia ler mais né? É assim que eu penso =P E se esse capítulo fez vocês se interessarem e lerem o mangá, vão fundo, ele já se encerrou e ficou a desejar o final, e tem cenas de lutas muito fodas, coisas fodas ocorrer, mas começa a ficar um pé no saco depois de um tempo, mas essa foi minha opinião, tinha hora que eu só lia para ver o final de tão chato que estava ficando AUSHAUSHU mas dai ficava legal de novo =)

A última parte sobre a película ser DNA, isso é verdade, digita no youtube: 'como fazer DNA', vai mostrar como se tira DNA de um morango, então eu pensei, deve ser a mesma coisa com humanos né? =B

E a primeira parte foi a tal mulher misteriosa vindo para o mundo onde se passa essa estória.

Espero que tenham gostado \o

Bjs

Sz

PS: Agradeço a Stefany Zanoni por betar esse capitulo =)


	3. Conhecer

- Como escolheremos o próximo líder Reborn?

E voltava aquele lado inútil do atual líder dos Vongolas, que se descabelava em frente das imponentes janelas com vista para um mar de árvores, enquanto seu tutor continuava de braços cruzados, chapéu sobre o rosto e pernas em cima da cara mesa do escritório de seu ex-aluno. Quando o moreno não recebeu resposta ficou em silêncio mirando o mais alto e percebeu que este dormia caindo para trás e reclamando como o outro podia estar tão calmo em uma situação como aquela. Foi quando a bolha que se formava no nariz do protetor da chupeta do sol estourou e esse acordou (1).

- Fique quieto Tsuna-bom-em-nada, eu já sei quem será o 11º

- Já?  
E o guardião do céu não sabia se ficava surpreso ou assustado, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta já que o maior voltava a seu cochilo. Analisou o anel em seu dedo e o tão misterioso anel branco que repousava em sua mesa recordando da conversa que teve com Talbot algumas noites passadas, quando todos seus familiares já haviam retornado para suas respectivas casas e apenas ele e seu tutor permaneciam na casa do artesão.

Flashback on

_Tsuna olhava o último guardião entrar em seu carro e partir dali. Ainda se preocupava com o estado do guardião da chuva e não importava o quão preocupado ficasse e quais perguntas fizessem, não podia sentir a mesma dor que ele, mesmo que sentisse tanta falta do platinado quanto ele, e naquela noite fria enquanto discutiam sobre os novos guardiões e os desaparecimentos dos anéis Vongola, sentia o ar em torno de Yamamoto mudar. Há muito tempo não via um sorriso sincero no rosto do ex-jogador, mas nada podia fazer._

_Quando estava se despedindo do dono da casa, sentiu que precisava ficar ali e ouvir mais um pouco, ainda mais quando Reborn voltou a se abrigar no interior da casa._

_- Então... Eu preciso saber de mais alguma coisa?_

_- Na verdade... eu queria que ficasse com isso_

_E foi entregue em suas mãos o pequeno anel albino e pode sentir o quão gelado este era, tão diferente dos outros, era leve e parecia pequeno de mais. Era o tal anel que lhe foi apresentado na reunião._

_- E por quê?_

_- Não é para você ficar Tsuna-bom-em-nada... É para você dar para o próximo líder e assim passar para o novo guardião?_

_- Novo guardião? Serão 8?_

_- Vejo que sabe contar, 10º Vongola_

_E ouviu a risada animada do mais velho enquanto o hitman permanecia encostado na parede._

_- Ele só teve uma dona... e agora com os portais se abrindo, vão precisar dele para conseguirem os novos anéis... Aparentemente é o único que não possui um substituto... Espero que encontrem logo um dono para ele_

_- Ma—_

_- Aaa... Hoje a noite esta tão fria, uma sopa viria a calhar tão bem_

_E naquele momento o assunto foi encerrado, nenhuma pergunta a mais foi esclarecida e apenas se ouvia o quão bom seria uma sopa e um monólogo de qual sabor deveria se apresentar na mesa de jantar, foi convidado para o mesmo, mas não seria para discutir assuntos diplomáticos, seria para comer sopa. E isso ficou bem claro._

Flashback off

- Um oitavo guardião em...

E voltava a olhar o céu alaranjado do final da tarde, voltando à insegurança de mais cedo e antes que pudesse reclamar e chorar, sentiu um chute do mais velho. Parecia que o tempo não passava quando cenas como essas aconteciam com tanta frequência. (2)

X-X-X-X-X

Os fios longos se suspendiam no ar em câmera lenta enquanto seu corpo parecia deslizar junto ao vento. O corpo ágil desvia com graça da espada de madeira que vinha de encontro ao seu. Foi quando as pupilas se dilataram, o ar foi preso pela garganta e a pele pálida se chocou com a grama tão verde quanto seus olhos. Continuou ofegante, e nem por isso disperso, ficando quase vesgo ao mirar a ponta da espada a centímetros de seu nariz.

- Melhorou muito Sato-san

E o pedaço de madeira foi ocultado pelo corpo pequeno e cansado do mestre chinês a sua frente. O sorriso simpático e a mão estendida não o enganavam mais. Conseguiu levantar sozinho e então sim o treino havia se dado por terminado. Percebeu que as roupas antes alvas agora estavam da cor da terra e o suor grudava suas roupas enquanto o mais velho andava com calma até a sua xicara de chá, nem parecendo que aquele corpo enrugado conseguia se mover tão rápido quanto a luz.

- Gostaria de tomar um chá?

- Eu agradeço muito mestre Pong, mas preciso voltar para casa... As aulas começam amanhã e preciso arrumar minhas coisas

- Hum... Entendo... Mas antes de ir... Pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro mestre

E viu o asiático sentar-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre uma enorme rocha daquele parque enquanto sorvia de seu chá parecendo pensativo.

- Acho que está pronto para isso

E somente o vento e as folhas das árvores pareciam responder aquele muxoxo e então os negros olhos foram revelados e um suspiro pesaroso foi solto e então viu na sua frente não seu discípulo, não um garoto colegial, mas sim um leão pronto para lutar e proteger sua família. Ele estava pronto.

- Poderia considerar conhecer o chefe dos Vongola?

E o moreno ficou assustado. Os segundos nunca lhe pareceram tão lentos quanto naquele momento, assim como tudo permanecia em silêncio e escuro enquanto a pergunta se repetia em sua mente. Claro que já havia ouvido falar daquela família, foi um dos motivos das constantes brigas entre seus pais e do divórcio dos mesmos e é claro, uma pequena parte de seu sangue possuía parentescos com o 9º líder da máfia mais poderosa. E a única coisa que passava em sua mente era: "Eu?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

A pequena morena se via em frente do espelho apenas com as roupas íntimas analisando o corpo com músculos bem definidos em comparação com os pequenos seios. Ficava vermelha só de se analisar naquelas vestimentas enquanto encarava a máscara de luta mexicana que carrega entre suas mãos. Estava ali para se livrar daquilo e da fama de seus pais que carregava, mesmo odiando aquilo, e lá estava ela. Em um pequeno apartamento vivendo sozinha para estudar e virar uma garota comum, mas com a condição de salvar o clube de luta livre.

Suspirou profundamente e se jogou na cama olhando para o teto. Que tipo de acordo era aquele? Ela querendo ser uma pessoa normal, mas para isso precisava fazer algo que não a tornava normal. Só seus pais para terem aquele tipo de ideia.

Olhou para o porta retrato que ficava em seu criado mudo e os santos que lá estavam e ficou mais vermelha ainda se levantando correndo para colocar uma roupa. Onde já se viu ficar pelada na frente de um santo? Que vergonha e desonra, era o que a morena pensava enquanto estava enfiando a cabeça pela manga da camiseta, tamanho era seu nervosismo. Quando bateram em sua porta, foi como uma bomba tivesse explodido e depois daquilo só restasse o silêncio.

Engoliu em seco e conseguiu se vestir apropriadamente, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta que dava para o corredor e pode ver metade de um corpo feminino, seios bem avantajados e cabelos rosa e um olho verde como o seu. Uma estranha. Uma completa estranha.

- WAAAAAAA Você deve ser a Akira-chan! Eu sou Isabelle, sua vizinha~~

E a pequena lutadora tremeu e ficou vermelha não sabendo o que responder. Não peça para uma garota tímida conversar com alguém tão animada quanto à rosada. Era como pedir para o diabo se benzer. Fechou a porta na cara da vizinha e fez o sinal da cruz pelo menos sete vezes antes de se esconder em baixo da cama rezando para que ninguém mais fosse falar com ela.

Do lado de fora a avantajada garota segurava um prato de bolo e piscava confusa sobre o que acabara de ocorrer.

Amanhã seria outro dia. Uma nova escola e uma chance de não ser mais uma lutadora. Quem sabe aqueles músculos não sumiam? E com aqueles pensamentos foi fechando os olhos, mas ao sentir algo subindo por sua perna gritou tão alto que provavelmente o bairro inteiro ouviu. E sua cabeça chocou-se com a madeira da cama e desesperada do jeito que estava, acabou matando a pobre coitada da aranha que lá habitava bem antes dela.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Misth entrou no pequeno apartamento carregando uma sacola com sua marmita recém-comprada na loja de conveniências perto de sua residência. Foi desviando de toda a bagunça, não que ela considerasse aquilo com tal nome, e teve que jogar as centenas de livros e bitucas de cigarro no chão para que o item recém-adquirido pudesse ser depositado na bancada da minúscula cozinha. Sentou-se em na banqueta que lá estava e retirou a própria camiseta e livrou-se do sutiã que estava lhe apertando e ficou assim quando acendeu o cigarro e abriu o mangá yaoi que carrega junto na sacola.

Ia virando as paginas enquanto tragava e tentava comer sem olhar em que direção ia o garfo derrubando várias vezes arroz nas suas sagradas paginas de lemon e isso a deixava irritada. Teve que prender os fios brancos em um rabo de cavalo quando o calor se fez demasiado.

Assim que a ultima folha foi virada e há muito tempo a vasilha de alumínio foi deixada de lado, espreguiçou-se e foi andando entre as milhares de coisas perdidas no meio do caminho seu telefone tocou e só naquele momento ela percebeu que não fazia a mínima ideia de onde aquela porcaria estava enfiada.

Foi jogando tudo para os lados piorando ainda mais a situação daquela sala e quando o último toque soou, foi encontrado com toda sua glória e com uma dona realmente irritada e foi assim que atendeu ao aparelho.

- Quem é?

- Alô, gostaria de falar com o responsável pela linha.

- Sou eu

- Sou Erika da equipe Flibbo, queríamos saber se esta satisfeita com-

E o eletrônico deixou de ser algo palpável quando foi atirado pela janela com fúria e ao alcançar o chão ser destroçado por um veículo que passava pelo tranquilo bairro de Namimori. Onde já se viu ligar para fazer propaganda?

E foi com esse pensamento assassino que se dirigiu ao banheiro e o short já havia sido esquecido na sala enquanto retirava a calcinha seu celular tocou. E apenas uma pessoa possuía aquele numero. E nua foi correndo para atender o mesmo que se encontrava perdido entre o lençol amassado em cima da cama.

- Alô!

- Pensei que não iria mais atender maninha

E ouviu a risada gostosa de seu irmão mais velho. O único que a apoiou e a ajudou a fugir daquele inferno que vivia na Itália com sua família, se é que podia chamá-los assim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Só queria saber como estava

E a conversa se estendeu pela noite até que a água da banheira transbordasse e a água já atingia o carpete do quarto e a garota deu um urro de raiva e precisou desligar às pressas enquanto corria no piso molhado escorregando em um dado momento molhando todo o corpo e fios e se machucando no processo.

Levantou-se praguejando e amaldiçoando cada ser vivo do planeta existente e que iria existir enquanto fechava a torneira e olhava aquela inundação. Foi quando sua companhia tocou e voltou a maldizer toda a humanidade. Se sua raiva já era muita naquele momento, imagine quando a mesma abriu a porta e o síndico estava parado na mesma e olhando para ela vermelho como um tomate e paralisado sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Se não vai dizer nada suma seu pedaço de merda!

E chutou tão forte o estomago daquele homem, que sangue enfeitou sua perna e a entrada de sua casa, não que isso a incomodasse. E voltou para o banheiro indo limpar-se deixando para depois o problema com a água e um homem morrendo na sua porta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As íris alaranjadas se prendiam no horizonte a sua frente, as cores tão semelhantes parecendo que o entardecer que coloriam suas retinas. Bocejou com graça descendo dos galhos das arvores que antes lhe abrigavam. Foi caminhando pelas ruas já desertadas tirando um broche de seu bolso em forma de concha sentindo em fim o ar quente e abafado do verão japonês.

Foi quando ouviu um miado e parou de caminhar virando a cabeça para onde o barulho provinha e lá estava. Um pequeno gato branco tentando pegar uma borboleta e não pode evitar sorrir e pegar o pequeno animal no colo recebendo um ronronar em retorno.

- Onde esta seu dono neko-chan?

E recebeu um miado em resposta. Olhou ao redor para ver se o peludinho havia se perdido e não notou ninguém sentindo raiva por perceber que este fora abandonado.

- Não se preocupe, vou te levar para casa.

E com esse intuito foi carregando o animal consigo para a casa que dividia com sua tia. Gostava do silencio que aquele horário trazia. Odiava como aquela rua ficava movimentava e barulhenta e só de lembrar que seria assim no dia seguinte já lhe arrepiava a espinha e fazia o mesmo suspirar.

Ao chegar à casa pediu para o pequeno felino ficar em silêncio, mas antes de terminar a frase uma mulher parecendo brava abriu a porta e ficou o olhando reparando nos lábios roxos do sobrinho. Sabia que o moreno às vezes se metia em brigas, mas voltar machucado era um pouco demais para a ocidental lidar e quanto a mesma reparou no felino teve que suspirar.

- Outro, Akio?

- Só essa noite...

- É o que você sempre diz... Devolva-o onde o encontrou, deve ter dono, olha como é bem tratado.

- Não tinha ninguém no par—

- De-vol-va

E suspirando retornou para onde encontrou o pequeno gato e pode reparar em uma criança de no máximo 5 anos gritando por um nome enquanto chorava e o que parecia ser sua mãe olhando ao redor. O gato branco pulou de seu colo e correu ao encontro do garoto que o agarrou e o encheu de beijos e perguntas como se o mesmo pudesse responder.

Foi embora sorrindo de leve, triste por perder um novo companheiro e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ver que o gatinho havia encontrado seu dono. Entrou em casa reparando que a tia cozinhava enquanto assistia a um programa de culinária e subiu para tomar um banho, mas sua sorte foi pouca e mais velha reparou em sua chegada.

- Akio! Amanhã você tem aula, nada de sair essa noite ouviu bem?

- Sim...

E foi com essas ordens que teve que ir dormir em sua cama e não mais no abrigo das copas das arvores.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Giulia dançava junto da frenética música da balada sentindo muitas vezes seu corpo colidir com algum alheio, não que isso fosse um problema naquele tipo de ambiente. Nunca gostou de lugares silenciosos, por isso aquele parecia ser um lugar perfeito para alguém como ela estar.

Tão perfeito que conseguia até arrumar um dinheiro extra, principalmente quando suas mãos habilidosas conseguiam com destrezas pegar a carteira de alguém sem que este percebesse e a devolver vazia com a maior naturalidade. Não estava mais em Tokyo, sua cidade natal, logo as baladas não era tão lotadas e agitadas quanto às que estava acostumada a frequentar. E antes que alguém sentisse falta dos seus trocados, ela se retirou do recinto ainda dançando a música que havia ficado presa em sua mente cantando as pouquíssimas frases que um hit eletrônico deveria ter.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao chegar à rua de sua casa e ouvir uma sirene tocar e perto de sua morada várias pessoas formando uma roda. As luzes de sua casa estavam apagadas e àquela hora da noite aquilo era preocupante já que sua mãe sempre deixava a luz da sala acessa sempre que a morena avisava que voltaria tarde.

Não precisava ter uma hiper intuição para começar a juntar as peças, ainda mais para uma garota esperta quando a japonesa. Correu o máximo que seus saltos lhe permitiam e lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos. Conseguiu furar aquele circulo e pode notar os olhares de pena que lhe eram dirigidos.

Não havia forças que pudessem sustentar aquele corpo magro quando a visão de sua mãe ensanguentada na rua enquanto era retirada pelos paramédicos e os policiais tentavam afastar a multidão que parecia ficar maior a cada instante. Um carro próximo ao corpo também estava manchado com o capô amassado e o aparente dono sentado na calçada com as mãos na cabeça se lamentando.

Tudo o que a pequena ladra conseguia ver era sua mãe, mais nada. Gritava e se jogava em cima dos policiais tentando alcançar a mulher enquanto chamava por ela na esperança de poder ver aqueles olhos negros se abrirem outra vez. Não queria ficar sozinha. Não queria ter que ligar para seu pai e contar o que aconteceu, mesmo sabendo que o mesmo nem se importava com as duas mulheres. Só queria sua mãe bem. Não era pedir muito, ou era?

Um coração se partiu na quente noite de Namimori quando um homem todo de azul e mascara de rosto se aproximou da menina dando as noticias. Uma estrela nasceu naquele céu escuro assim como lagrimas salgadas banhavam a face da bela mestiça.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Aquela casa era grande de mais para apenas uma pessoa viver ali, se não contasse os três empregados que passavam mais tempo naquela mansão do que em suas próprias residências. O corpo bem definido estava deitado no sofá de forma displicente enquanto mudava de canais sem interesse especifico e deixou no primeiro canal que possuía a faixa etária "18".

Levantou-se a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse matar sua fome da meia noite enquanto a cada passo que dava uma nova lâmpada era acesa. Não havia mais a cozinheira àquela hora da noite, mas sabia que havia alguns lanches prontos na geladeira. Mesmo sendo o rei da preguiça, não estava conseguindo dormir por algum motivo. Era como se toda vez que fechasse os olhos, sentisse gotas de água caindo e sempre acordava pensando que estava urinando na cama. Mas não era nada disso.

Coçou a barriga bocejando já cansado daquele dorme não dorme, em pleno último dia de férias. Ninguém merecia. Era o que pensava o moreno mimado. Pegou o pote de pudim que lá estava e foi o comendo retornando a sala da TV ouvindo os gemidos que de lá saiam. Sentou-se deixando os pés na mesinha de centro enquanto comia e assistia. Aquilo não o deixava excitado pelo simples fato de que ver uma mulher nua não era interessante.

Quando o ultima colherada foi posta em sua boca, mudou de canal centenas de vezes. Passou por todos os canais que possuía assinatura, e quando se dizia todos, eram todos mesmos. Fazia questão de ter pelo menos metade de toda a grade inglesa inclusa em sua programação já que ajudava a matar as saudades de seu país de origem.

Levantou-se deixando o pote na mesa e foi caminhando para as escadas antes de ver o clarão que se fez em toda a casa e se assustou olhando através das grandes vidraças.

- Será que vai chover?

E foi voltando à sala abrindo uma das janelas começando a sentir o vento frio e cortante adentrar a casa com uma violência sem tamanho. Aquilo assustou o inglês que praticamente foi arrastado para longe. Até segundos atrás precisava ter o ar condicionado funcionando para o ambiente ficar habitável e de uma hora para outra aquele frio e ventania sem explicação?

Novamente o barulho da chuva lhe preenchia os ouvidos e imagens de gotas caiam vinham em sua mente, mesmo não havendo sequer indícios de que haveria uma precipitação. Quando conseguiu fechar novamente as vidraças correu para o andar de cima vendo a casa novamente sendo iluminada pelos trovões.

Quando deu por si, sentiu como se todo o seu corpo estivesse sendo arrastado por uma correnteza, e em poucos segundos seus olhos pesaram como se estivesse sendo aninhado para dormir melhor. Era quente e suave aquele movimento. Não abriu mais os olhos naquela noite, nem se quer dormiu tão bem quanto.

X-X-X-X-X-X

O avião com destino para o Japão havia pousado há aproximadamente duas horas e mesmo assim não havia chegado a seu destino. Pensou consigo mesmo que seria bem mais interessante conhecer o local onde iria passar o resto do ano, ou quem sabe por mais tempo dependendo de como fosse a experiência. O que ele não contava era com o fato de as ruas japonesas serem um verdadeiro labirinto e que o celular descarregasse antes mesmo que pudesse consultar um GPS.

Tentou seguir os instintos que um verdadeiro cidadão de uma cidade urbana e estrangeira poderia possuir e lá estava ele, gritando inconformado de como todos os postes pareciam iguais e de que já havia passado por aquela casa mais de duas vezes não importasse o caminho que tomasse.

Respirou fundo e seguiu um conselho que ouviu uma vez "se não souber para onde ir, siga reto". E foi isso que fez. Caminhava mais um pouco sentindo os pés doerem de tanto que andara naquele fatídico dia e de como adoraria chegar logo na casa de sua avó que não conhecia pessoalmente, mas de que a partir daquele momento passariam a viver juntos.

Foi à procura de um ponto de ônibus e de táxi para que aquela tortura acabasse. Bem provável perderia o primeiro dia de aula da nova escola e isso não parecia muito animador. Não que gostasse de estudar, muito pelo contrario, mas já conhecer o terreno sempre foi mais eficaz.

Em uma das esquinas acabou trombando com um japonês muito maior do que si que estava acompanhado de pelo menos outros oito rapazes e umas duas garotas, todos com alguma coisa vermelha. O loiro logo deduziu que eram uma gangue pelas faces mal encaradas e de como eles se portaram.

- Olha por onde anda maldito!

- Desculpe...

E por mais que aquilo houvesse lhe irritado, não poderia ficar batendo boca com uma gangue a uma da manhã e sendo que acabou de chegar ao país. Tentou se retirar dali, mas teve seu braço agarrado e o corpo arremessado contra uma parede com brutalidade.

- Quem lhe disse que podia sair desgraçado?

E então o loiro pode sentir o bafo daquele homem maior do que si bem próximo de seu rosto e já havia fechado os punhos, pronto para lutar. E quando abriu os olhos. já acostumado com a dor, para revidar, ouviu o barulho de algo metálico se chocando em uma superfície dura.

- Venha!

Ouviu uma voz feminina e foi puxado outra vez para longe dali. Pode reparar nas duas tranças negras que voam junto do vento a sua frente, assim como o corpo magro, mas bem trabalhado da moça. Foi sendo puxado até se tocar que estavam sendo seguidos e a puxou para outra rua se escondendo no meio dos arbustos de uma casa qualquer. Se perder até que fora bem útil afinal. Conheceu várias casas estratégicas.

Pode ouvir os passos pesados daquele grupo e a respiração de ambos fora tranquilizada e enfim puderam se olhar. Pode perceber que a moça que lhe "salvara" era asiática, mas não uma japonesa e só acordou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz dela novamente.

- Você está bem?

- E-estou...

- Fico feliz

E pode ver o sorriso da garota e que ela ainda estava de pijamas e sorriu safado para ela, mesmo a mulher sendo bem mais velha do que si.

- Então—

- Aaaa! Não acredito!

E antes que pudesse soltar uma de suas cantadas "infalíveis", viu a morena olhar para um compartimento de metal que estava amaçado em uma das extremidades. Era de lá que o som havia surgido, constatou o loiro.

- Eu preciso ir. Sou I-pin e você é...?

- Ryuji Yamazaki, a seu dispor

E piscou para ela e nesse instante pode ver a chinesa ficar paralisada lhe olhando como se fosse um fantasma e após alguns segundos sorrir gentilmente.

- Está perdido?

- Na verdade estou, pode me dar o caminho para seu coração?

E uma risada gostada cortou o silencio da noite e uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos negros de tanto que a chinesa havia rido.

- Onde está morando?

- Ooo, mas nós nem nos conhecemos ainda—

- É serio, é perigoso ficar na rua até tarde da noite.

- Eu sei me cuidar

- Ah, claro que sabe, mas vários policias levam garotos da sua idade para a delegacia dizendo que estavam vagabundeando por aí.

E aquilo pareceu assustar o italiano que deu o endereço da casa onde sua avó residia e viu a garota do lamém olhar em volta e apontar para a casa em que estavam escondidos no jardim.

- Considere-se entregue Yamazaki-kun

E viu-a sorrir e pular o portão caminhando para longe, quando pensou em segui-la a porta foi aberta e a claridade da casa iluminou seu corpo e pode ver aquela idosa que possuía o mesmo sangue que o seu.

- Ryuji!

- Obaa-san!

E o rapaz correu em direção da senhora que riu e lhe abraçou feliz por ver o neto em seus braços depois de tanto tempo sem o ver.

O que se passava na cabeça da chinesa, era o fato da atitude do rapaz ter lhe lembrado tanto do falecido ex guardião do trovão. Não pode evitar olhar para o céu e sussurrar seu nome.

- Lambo...

X-X-X-X-X

O loiro realmente não acreditava naquilo. Já era tarde da noite e ainda caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas japonesas carregando duas malas de rodinha enormes e outra de ombro quase caindo tamanho era o peso daquilo. Seu estômago roncava e seus pés doíam. Toda vez que algo acontecia amaldiçoava seu pai por tê-lo colocado naquela situação. Já havia sido confundido com uma garota pelo menos 10 vezes, e dessas dez, assediado oito e desse grupo teve que socar praticamente até a morte cinco destes para entenderem que ele não iria dormir com ninguém.

O que não parecia muito convincente uma vez que seu short era minúsculo, mesmo estando o calor que reinava naquela noite, ainda eram muito curtos. Ainda mais para alguém idêntico a uma garota tendo pernas tão desejadas quanto as suas.

Forçava o corpo a se mover não fazendo a mínima ideia para onde ir. Seu pai havia dito que ele iria para o Japão para ver se seu comportamento mudava e ele se tornava alguém mais fácil de lidar, mas o mandar para outro continente, para uma escola nova só com dinheiro para sobreviver durante o mês no qual foi roubado junto com seu celular e documentos.

Aquilo também era uma lição para tornar o loiro mais simples e parar de gastar dinheiro com tantas bobagens, como lotar duas malas de roupas e ainda ter que deixar um closet recheado para trás na mansão da Itália, entretanto, ele não tinha nem sequer condições de comprar um pão e já imaginava que teria que dormir na rua e torcer para não roubarem o resto de suas coisas ou de ser estuprado.

O estômago roncou mais alto e o corpo frágil não estava acostumado a ficar sem alimentos, muito menos a uma caminhada tão puxada. A visão ia ficando turva e a respiração pesada e em poucos segundos o pequeno corpo estava estirado no asfalto.

Dentro de uma simples, porém ampla casa, um moreno acordou assustado como se algo lhe tivesse tirado daquele quase coma que se encontrava naquela noite quente. O coração palpitava fortemente enquanto sentia que algo acontecia do lado de fora de sua janela, e qual fora sua surpresa ao ver um corpo caído bem em frente a sua casa.

Correu para fora de seu recinto assustado com tudo aquilo indo socorrer o jovem debilitado. A primeira coisa que fizera foi chegar o pulso para constatar se não estava morto o desfalecido, caso contrário teria de chamar a policia e suspirou aliviado vendo que isso não seria necessário, virou o corpo para cima ficando surpreso com a beleza daquele ser.

- Hey... Acorda...

E chacoalhava o corpo sem sucesso e ao perceber que a rua estava deserta e as malas caídas no chão, percebeu que era perigoso continuar ali. Sem nenhuma dificuldade conseguiu erguer o pequeno corpo e isso foi outra surpresa, já que o moreno não era dotado de grande força. E o carregou para dentro para logo em seguida trazer as bagagens.

A luz do corredor se acendeu e passos abafados puderam ser ouvidos e os dois morenos ficaram se encarando por longos minutos, até o olhar do mais velho cair sobre o intruso.

- Quem é essa garota Sato?

- Não sei... Eu acordei e quando olhei para a janela ela estava desmaiada na rua... Não me parece ser alguém de rua, é muito bem cuidada e essas roupas são caras, fora que estava com essas malas.

- Acha que é uma turista que se perdeu?

- Provavelmente...

- Ela está bem pálida, a pressão deve ter caído.

E o homem mais alto caminhava pela cozinha abrindo um dos armários da parte superior procurando por algo aparentemente difícil de encontrar, e quando a busca se encerrou trazia em sua mão um saco com um conteúdo branco e de lá retirou um pouco do pó alvo colocando em baixo da língua do estrangeiro.

- Deite-a no chão Sato, e coloque as pernas em cima da cadeira... Vai ajudar a fazer a pressão voltar

- Certo

E o filho obedeceu ao pai. Ficaram abanando o loiro até que esse fosse voltando ao estado de ânimo revelando duas enormes bolas azuis como íris. Parece um gato. Foi a primeira coisa que passou na cabeça de ambos os donos da casa enquanto o pequeno tentava se manter consciente. O que tirou todos daquele tenso silêncio foi o barulho de um estômago roncando implorando por comida e isso fez que o mais velho de todos sorrisse calmamente e entendesse a situação.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer

E assim que um deles se levantou, os olhos azuis e verdes se perderam um no outro como em um feitiço e novamente aquela sensação preencheu o peito do futuro líder dos Vongolas. Uma intuição, assim dizendo, sussurrando em seu ouvido que deveria manter aquele garoto ali.

- _Dove Sono?_ (3)

E aquela voz suave, aquele sotaque italiano preencheu os ouvidos do moreno mais novo que ainda sustentava o leve corpo e respondeu sem pensar muito, quase se arrependendo depois. Ele era um mestiço com italiano, sabia a língua.

- _Questa assicurazione _(4)

- Está pronto

E o cheiro de peixe preencheu o ambiente fazendo com que o loiro ficasse ainda mais acordado tentando se levantar, mas tendo que ser amparado pelo outro rapaz, um sorriso calmo se fez na face serena do mestiço fazendo com que este guiasse o loiro até a cadeira e deixasse este comer e era bonitinho ver aquele italiano comer com gosto o peixe ignorando completamente o arroz. Parece um gato. E esse pensamento se fez presente novamente, mas foi o mais velho que iniciou um diálogo.

- Então, está perdida?

- Na verdade... Acho que meu pai quer se livrar de mim... Era para eu ir para um hotel ou república, mas roubaram todo meu dinheiro e documentos, não tenho como ficar nem como voltar para casa.

- Woo, seu japonês é muito bom! Aonde aprendeu?

- Professores particulares... Acho que meu pai planejava esse castigo desde que eu era uma criança.

E o mais novo suspirou deixando um sorriso na face do mais velho, o intermediário entre as idades apenas olhava a situação sentindo novamente uma necessidade de manter o loiro consigo. Novamente aquela voz lhe dizendo que precisaria do garoto a sua frente. E foi sua vez de conversar.

- Quer ligar para seu pai?

- E dar o gostinho de vitória para ele? Nunca!

E teve que segurar o riso. Aquele orgulho e ego não combinavam com a aparência delicada que o loiro possuía, e as bochechas se inflaram quando o mais novo reparou que riam de si e acusava o mais velho deixando a situação mais hilária. Parecia que se conheciam a anos, que eram irmão, amigos de longa data, não completos estranhos.

- Em que colégio esta?

- Namimori... Acho que este o nome

- A mesma do Sato! Que tal ficar aqui esse mês então? Até as coisas se ajeitarem para você, assim vocês poderão ir para a escola juntos.

E o filho olhou perplexo para seu primogênito. Onde já se viu convidar um estranho para _passar o mês?_ Não uma noite, um mês. Quase pode confirmar que seu pai não batia muito bem da cabeça quando fez aquela proposta. Mesmo parecendo que aquele loiro não faria nada de ruim, muito menos que ele seria uma ameaça, aquilo era estranho, o visitante poderia pensar que aquilo era uma casa de tarados.

- Claro, muito obrigado.

E antes de concluir o raciocínio, a resposta foi dada e seu pai pareceu ficar feliz.

- Nós temos um quarto de hospedes, pode ficar lá se quiser. Sato irá lhe mostrar a casa, tome um banho também que daqui a algumas horas vocês terão aula.

E ele dizia tudo aquilo tão empolgado enquanto recolhia a louça para lavar deixando os dois jovens se encarando.

- Então... Qual seu nome?

- Pablo

E se ouviu o estralar da cerâmica contra o chão e o rosto de horror do pai que se dirigia para a mesa, assim como os olhos verdes arregalados do mais novo. Era... um menino?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

1 e 2. Reborn sempre fez isso~ então eu suponho que mesmo com os anos Tsuna não mudaria tanto assim, logo os antigos costumes do mestre nunca mudam!

3- _Dove Sono? – _De acordo com o Google tradutor é: onde estou?

4- _questa assicurazione_- De acordo com o Google tradutor é: Está seguro

Bem~~ aqui esta o capitulo, desculpe a demora x-x Bem... Vamos aos escolhidos então e eu peço para caso houver interesse em algum personagem para ser o par de seus respectivos, coloquem nos comentários ok? n.n

Abely C. Chibah - **Sato Nakamura** – 17 anos, chama do céu – homossexual, seme

Thomazbr – **Akira Costello**- 17 anos, chama do sol – Bissexual

Anime Yaoi Love - **Misth Espectro**- 15 anos, chama da névoa, lésbica e uke

Stefany_Zanoni – **Akio ****Hiitazura** – 16 anos, chama da nuvem, home- flex

Queen Areumdawo - **Takashima Giulia** – 16 anos, chama da tempestade, bissexual

legomes98 - **Ethan Jones King**- 17 anos, chama da chuva, homo- seme

Silvy ( eu mudei a chama para o do trovão =3) - **Ryuji Yamazaki** – 16 anos, chama do trovão – Bissexual

Reneev (euzita) – **Pablo Fluer** – 15 anos, chama - Homo, uke

Aos demais personagens que não foram escolhidos, eles serão colegas de sala e quem sabe, só quem sabe, um inimigo

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e comentem hohohoho

Pretendo postar o capitulo um pouco antes de uma semana, então conto com vocês e espero que a preguiça não me vença xD

Agradeço a Stefany Zanoni por ter betado esse capitulo =)

Bjs sz


	4. Começar

Os joelhos prostrados e o _pai nosso_ em um baixo sussurro era declarado pela quinta vez enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto másculo daquele rico empresário loiro, não condizendo com sua imagem de sério aquela cena sentimental. Ao fundo _ave Maria_ era ensaiado pelo coral da igreja Chiesa del Gesù(1), localizada em Roma, onde só algumas pessoas estavam realmente rezando, a maioria tirava fotos das imponentes paredes concebidas por Inácio de Loyola.

Após a ultima oração ser encerrada, as lágrimas foram limpas com as costas da grande mão e o corpo de mais de dois metros se ergueu caminhando pelo corredor da igreja enquanto ajeitava a gravata que combinava com seu terno caro, assim como seus sapatos italianos faziam barulho a cada pisada.

Ao descer as escadarias da entrada, não tão majestosa quanto seu interior, tentou localizar com os olhos azuis o carro que havia lhe trazido até ali, mas foi surpreendido por uma conhecida que estava encostada no seu bugatti veyron preto. A morena levantou a cabeça e descruzou os braços sorrindo zombeteira enquanto esperava aquele homem tão maior que si se aproximar.

- Pensei que não sairia nunca... estou quase decorando essa música

- O que quer aqui?

Perguntava o chefe das empresas _Fluer's_, enquanto abria seu automóvel. Não havia raiva na voz, nem mesmo animação, era o mais perfeito imparcial que alguém poderia soar.

- Pensei que tivesse um motorista, não se deixa um carro desses sozinhos assim, se fosse demorar tanto mandava alguém lhe trazer.

- O dinheiro é meu, então faço o que bem entender... Mas me diga... O que faz aqui?

- Lhe parabenizar, eu realmente acho que deveria ganhar um Oscar depois de ter atuado daquela forma para mandar seu filho para o Japão, parabéns...

- Foi esse o nosso acordo não foi? Se me der licença, tenho assuntos a tratar.

- Claro claro...

- E como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Foi aqui que nos conhecemos não é? Onde tudo começou

E com o sorriso da mulher o loiro deu o último aceno com a cabeça entrando no automóvel enquanto ia embora lembrando-se daquela noite onde percebeu que seu destino estava sendo traçado.

Flashback On

_Já era tarde da noite e o coral cantava __Litaniae Sanctorum enquanto os fiéis acendiam uma vela fazendo sua reza. Nos bancos daquele local sagrado um homem orava com tanto fervor que suas lágrimas já haviam manchado a muito os bancos de madeira e nem por isso deixavam de escorrer. Assim como sua família nunca foi apegado a religião mesmo sendo todos italianos, e como tal a maioria da população, católicos. Entretanto, naquele momento sentia que somente um milagre poderia atender ao seu pedido._

_Seu filho gritava e chorava todas as noites nunca conseguindo dormir, imaginava ser consequência do ataque que sofreram em um navio com destino para o continente europeu, acidente este que tirou a vida de sua esposa e um trauma para seus filhos que na época não passavam as seis primaveras._(2)

_Mesmo com os melhores médicos, psicólogos, noites ao lado dele e todo tipo de esforço e tratamentos que o dinheiro pudessem pagar, nada funcionava. Por isso recorreu a única coisa que não havia tentado ainda, a mais recorrida. A fé. _

_Dizem que a fé cura tudo, e era isso que esperava. Entretanto, naquela mesma noite, antes de chegar naquele local e se ajoelhar como um pecador pedindo perdão, seu menino gritou cheio de dor, e quando chegou ao quarto ele chorava e reclamava de uma dor nas costas e após descobrir aquela área viu uma queimadura. Algo que nunca estivera lá, e a área estava quente, como se tivesse acabado de ser feita. _

_Ele e os empregados procuraram por todo o quarto algo ou alguém que pudesse ter causado aquilo e nada. E ao ver uma das empregadas fazer o sinal da cruz repetidas vezes decidiu que era hora de recorrer a Deus._

_Enquanto murmurava o que lembrava ser uma oração, sentiu uma pessoa sentar-se ao seu lado, mas nem por isso parou o que fazia, nem mesmo quando sentiu ser observado. Quando o coral parou o ensaiou e apenas o órgão soava, abriu seus olhos e antes que pudesse se levantar, uma mão foi posta em seu ombro e uma voz feminina lhe disse baixo, porém de forma divertida._

_- Seu Deus é fraco_

_E aquilo assustou o rico empresário que olhou para o lado espantado, vendo que uma jovem mulher morena sorria e continha uma risada. Aquilo era profano. Pensou consigo mesmo._

_- Brincadeira, sempre quis dizer isso... Venha, eu sei o que pode salvar seu filho._

_E viu ela se levantar caminhando pelos corredores com as botas de couro negro chegando até as coxas e um micro vestido vermelho, mas não foi a vestimenta inadequada que irritou o milionário, mas sim o fato dela ter tocado no assunto que o levou até ali. Ninguém fora sua família e empregados sabiam da situação, mas somente ele próprio tinha o conhecimento de estar naquela igreja._

_Seguiu aquela mulher tão vulgar até que estivessem um quarteirão afastado do local anterior. Aquilo não parecia inteligente em nenhum ponto de vista, vendo que poderia ser uma emboscada, mas só pelo fato de haver uma chance de ajudar seu filho, iria até o inferno se fosse necessário._

_- Aqui parece ser um lugar bom..._

_E viu a morena sentar-se em uma fonte onde poucas pessoas estavam, muitos turistas tiravam fotos, alguns até mesmo de si, já que nunca devem ter visto tamanha beleza antes._

_- Então... Como sabe do meu filho?_

_- Não é do seu filho que eu sei... Eu sei do caso dele... Sonhos atormentadores, uma noite acorda ferido e o desespero bate... Isso aconteceu comigo também_

_E foi revelada uma cicatriz grande demais, nos braços quase morenos que antes se ocultavam pela leve jaqueta que aquela mulher usavam. O sorriso permanecia ali, mas não era sarcástico como antes, parecia compreender a situação e lembrar-se de algo triste._

_- Eu tenho como fazer isso parar por enquanto, mas só ele pode fazer com que isso acabe._

_- E o que eu tenho que fazer?_

_- Nada bobinho, eu vou fazer um encantamento e-_

_E aquilo parecia ter sido a última gota para o empresário que se retirava a passadas duras daquele local fazendo com que a morena corresse atrás de si._

_- Eu sei, parece idiotice, parece macumba (2), mas não é... É algo além de nós, eu também não acreditava, mas isso me salvou e pode salvar seu filho!_

_E aquilo pareceu ser o botão para fazer com que o outro parasse de andar e lhe desse ouvidos. Não fora ele próprio que prometeu que faria o possível e o impossível para ajudar sua preciosa cria? Permanecia de costas, mas ouvindo atento._

_- Continue... _

_- Eu posso fazer esses sonhos diminuírem a intensidade e que ele nunca mais se machuque, mas quando ele completar quinze anos precisara ir até o Japão._

_- Japão?_

_- Sim... Vai haver uma pessoa que precisará dele lá... E quando ele cumprir seu dever, tudo isso acabara._

_- Sabe quem esta causando tudo isso?_

_- Nunca vi seu rosto, muito menos conversei com ela... Mesmo ela sempre aparecendo em meus sonhos e dizendo que quando eu completasse vinte e dois anos deveria ir a igreja __Chiesa del Gesù_ _e falar com a alma mais desesperada daquele local... Aos quinze, Japão... Era isso todas as noites... Até que eu comprei a passagem para vir para Roma que esses sonhos acabaram... Era tudo o que eu ouvia e foi assim que esses sonhos acaram... Me considero uma mensageira e foi essa minha missão, apenas seu filho saberá qual é a dele._

_- Só... Faça isso parar..._

_- Certo!_

_E aquele sorriso divertido voltou a surgir e foi naquela mesma noite que viu um dos herdeiros dormir tão bem que era quase suspeito. E ficou o vigiando por mais de duas semanas imaginando se aquilo duraria e durou. Nunca mais viu aquela mulher, nem mesmo os gritos desesperados. Não precisou usar mais a caixinha de música de sua falecida esposa e por essa razão ela acumulava pó e quase enferrujara em seu escritório ao longo desses anos._

Flashback off

- Bem vindo de volta senhor

Cumprimentou um de seus empregados e foi respondido pelo chefe que andava em direção do elevador enquanto retirava o grosso e pesado terno. Se perguntava se fizera a escolha certa, se mandar o pequeno Pablo sozinho para a Ásia tivesse sido uma boa ideia, mas rezava desde então pela sua segurança.

- Pablo ligou?

- Não senhor, mas o GPS de seu celular ainda esta ativado.

- Ótimo...

Manteria os olhos nele, mesmo que a quilômetros de distância.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ethan abriu seus olhos, confuso e sentindo o corpo pesar uma tonelada. Aos poucos as memorias da noite anterior vinham a sua mente como um turbilhão de informação e não se recordava de como havia parado em sua cama. Seu raciocínio foi quebrado por batidas em sua porta e a voz de uma das empregadas dizendo que o café da manhã estava pronto.

O moreno sentou-se na cama king size ouvindo como se uma torneira tivesse sido aberta, e ao olhar para baixo assustou-se com a quantidade de água que saia de seu colchão e tocava com brutalidade o caro tapete persa, assim como seu pijama de seda também estava ensopado.

Levantou-se assustado e percebeu uma trilha de água que ia da porta até sua cama e aquilo fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e passos rápidos o levarem para fora do quarto, onde uma das servas secava o corredor e ao ver seu mestre o cumprimentou de forma polida e respeitosa. Continuou a correr até o andar inferior onde todas as janelas estavam abertas e aquela que lhe acordou ia cantarolando enquanto abria as restantes, entretanto, a voz do dono da casa lhe interrompeu e teve que se virar para o interlocutor.

- O que houve aqui Cinthia?

- Como assim...?

- Por que o corredor esta molhado?

- Hoje é dia de faxina, sempre jogamos água às segundas, mestre

- Entraram no meu quarto?

- Não senhor, ninguém tem permissão de entrar em seu quarto enquanto o senhor estiver lá para limpar.

- Minha cama, por que minha cama esta molhada?

E aquilo pareceu deixar a morena estranhando a situação e pensando que naquela idade os adolescentes já teriam parado de fazer xixi em seus leitos e ao perceber que era aquele tipo de pensamento passando na mente da empregada, o moreno logo tentou se retratar contando que parecia que sua cama estava ensopada, assim como todo seu quarto e tivera que levar a mesma para o cômodo e mostrar o feito.

Qual não foi a surpresa e encontrar tudo seco e mesmo depois daquele espetáculo dado logo pela manhã, o aviso de que o café da manhã já estava posto foi reforçado e assim o inglês teve de se arrumar e colocar os óculos, ainda desconfiado.

- Cinthia!

- Sim senhor?

- Choveu noite passada?

- Não senhor, está previsto para chover amanhã.

- Certo...

E foi assim que o diálogo acabou e mais um dia na torturante escola começava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O dia amanhecera a pouco, a luz brilhando e o tempo ainda quente e abafado, provavelmente choveria naquela tarde ou pela noite. O cheiro de comida preenchia o ambiente daquela casa simplória enquanto um moreno com olheiras caminhava em direção da cozinha.

- Bom dia pai

- Bom dia Sato! Eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora, só volto bem tarde então não me espere acordado.

- Certo

Respondera simplesmente o filho que já estava acostumado com os horários confusos do pai e não ligava mais para isso. Se servia de chá vendo que havia um prato a mais na mesa lembrou-se do visitante da noite passada, não que fosse fácil esquecer-se dele, não depois daquele choque que ele e seu pai levaram, nem mesmo daquelas pernas descobertas que por pouco não lhe fizeram perder por completo o sono.

- Ittekimasu (3)

- Iterasshai (4)

E foi assim que o moreno sentou-se para comer agradecendo pela comida enquanto ouvia a porta sendo arrastada dando o aviso que o mais velho já havia se retirado da moradia. E teve que prestar muita atenção para conseguir ouvir os passos abafados que se seguiam pelo corredor.

- Bom dia...

- Bom di—

E parou de responder ficando com a boca aberta e por pouco não deixando os hashis caírem na superfície plana e marrom que era sua mesa. Ao ouviu o cumprimentou os olhos verdes tiveram a atenção tomada, que antes era do prato de arroz, para o recém-chegado. Quase tivera outro infarto ao ver o loiro com um short jeans minúsculo, mesmo que maior que o do dia anterior, a camisa social que era do conjunto da escola junto da gravata azul frouxa (5), assim como os fios dourados presos em um coque muito mal feito. Uma perdição. Nada adequado para um ambiente escolar.

- Pablo! Vá colocar o uniforme!

- Não quero... Esta muito calor para colocar o blazer, e aquela calça fica muito grande em mim.

E foi simplesmente assim que ele se jogou na cadeira sentando-se displicentemente procurando pelo peixe e como na noite anterior, rejeitando o arroz. Tendo um suspiro cansado como resposta.

- Ao menos coloque uma calça qualquer ou uma bermuda

- Hum? Por quê? As meninas usam saias tão curtas e ninguém nunca reclamou disso (6)

E mesmo tentando argumentar contra o loiro, não houve como rebater aquilo, nem mesmo como se assustar com o horário percebendo que demoraria ao menos três minutos para bater o sinal, sendo que sua casa ficava quase dez minutos de distância.

- Vamos chegar atrasados!

E foi com isso que correu segurando o pulso do menor enquanto o arrastava para fora enquanto este ainda possuía um peixe na boca. Agarrou as duas malas que deixou estrategicamente próximas da porta e calçou os sapatos levando os do menor na mão. E foi assim que foi correndo desesperadamente enquanto o estrangeiro comia sossegado e praticamente era carregado. Um verdadeiro gato folgado.

XXXXXXXXXXX

O pátio do colégio estava lotado de alunos que ao se reencontrarem faziam rodas e riam alto, os mais solitários iam para suas respectivas salas assim como os professores se enfiavam na sala destinada a eles. As conversas seguiam animadas assim como o calor que ainda fazia naquele fim de verão.

Vários capitães dos clubes extracurriculares estavam abordando os alunos recém-chegados, assim como os antigos, para seus respectivos grêmios. E Akio não diferia dos demais, mesmo sendo o vice capitão, era mais aclamado que o próprio representante, mesmo odiando ter que ir falar com estranhos, forçava um sorriso e era educado convidando a todos que encontrava para depois das aulas pudessem dar uma olhada em uma aula de demonstração do clube de arco e fecha da qual fazia parte, e é claro, as meninas se derretiam e prometiam que lá estariam se ele fosse praticar.

Ainda faltavam dez minutos para o sinal tocar e lá estava o moreno a mais de trinta minutos recepcionando futuros colegas de time e ainda haveria o discurso do diretor para das às boas vindas então isso lhe dava ótimos quarenta minutos longe daquela multidão, algo que odiava.

Seu coração quase parou quando um dos melhores alunos do terceiro ano, Sato Nakamura, entrou correndo carregando uma loira que fez seu coração bater mais rápido a medida que ia enrubescendo e esquecendo como se falava. Foi observando o casal de recém-chegados, enquanto o moreno tentava recuperar o folego e era abordado pelo time de atletismo, a tal loira, soltava os loiros fios e tentava os prender sem muito sucesso e os dois começarem o que parecia ser uma pequena discussão.

Seus olhos foram abaixando um pouco mais encarando a pele descoberta e aquilo fez com que engolisse em seco e corasse ainda mais, nem se quer ouvindo as garotas que o cercavam o enchendo de perguntas e querendo chamar sua atenção.

Olhou ao redor percebendo como o colégio parecia ter parado o que fazia para observar aqueles dois assim como ele próprio fazia, e como os comentários variavam do maldoso ao pervertido. Muita fofoca já havia se dado inicio.

Aquele mês já havia assunto para a escola inteira falar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryuji já estava naquela hora da manhã rondeando as professoras que encontrava pelo corredor. Devia fazer uma boa impressão e com aquele jeito brincalhão de ser já havia conseguido fazer com que vários garotos se reunissem a sua volta e logo se entrosava com eles, várias garotas passavam e os chamavam de estúpidos, e como se não quer nada, o loiro se aproximava delas e levantava suas saias rindo enquanto alguns dos garotos ficavam perplexos, outros riam e um ou outro tentavam tirar fotos sem muito sucesso, já que o movimento era rápido demais para que nenhuma fêmea notasse tal ousadia.

Algumas outras riam para si e ele ia as seguindo, tentando algo, mas logo era cercado por várias da mesma espécie e era ele quem ficava acuado tentando se desviar do assédio. O que não conseguiu fugir foi de um toque pesado em seu ombro e do olhar ameaçador do professor de educação física, julgando pelos trajes esportivos, e da ordem para lhe ajudar no auditório, já que "possuía tanto tempo livre assim", segundo o mais velho é claro.

E ao sair daquele prédio e chegar onde meros mortais eram acariciados pela luz do sol, já pode ouvir vários cochichos, e tentava prestar atenção no que se falava enquanto era arrastado para longe , onde seria feita a abertura.

"É uma vadia", "eles estão namorando, sabia disso?", "com certeza ela já abriu as pernas, quem diria... Aquele lá só tem cara de santo" "wooo eu queria me esbaldar naquelas pernas".

E aquele tipo de comentário fazia com que sua curiosidade ficasse aguçada, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e tentava arquitetar um plano, _quase,_ infalível para sair daquela situação. E foi com esse intuito que ele disse qualquer besteira sobre estarem brigando no portão principal e se aproveitar da situação para correr como nunca correu em toda sua vida deixando um zanzado professor que gritava para trás.

- Volte aqui moleque!

E foi assim que se viu livre outra vez, o que deveria ter prestado mais atenção era no que estava em sua frente, já que esbarrou em algo com tamanha força que foi ricocheteado para trás caindo sentado reclamando do impacto.

- Olhe para onde anda, Kuso! (7) Perdeu o amor à vida é?!

E foi como se o próprio demônio tivesse agarrado a gola da camisa do loiro, tamanha a força que era empenhada no aperto e aqueles olhos vermelhos não ajudavam em nada para a confiança do recém-chegado à terra do Sol nascente. (8)

- De-de-desculpe!

Se apressou logo em dizer, assim que notou o tom assassino na voz da garota que não lhe soltava por nada e da aproximação do punho dela de sua face.

- Peça desculpas no inferno seu pedaço de merda!

E os olhos amarelados foram fechados com força só esperando pelo soco que estranhamente não veio, e uma voz tremula e pouco confiante soou baixa ao longe.

- Co-com licença... Onde fica o pré-prédio... De luta livre!

E com muito esforço a frase foi solta, com um rosto quase em chamas da pequena morena que se apresentou como uma salvadora da pátria para certo mestiço que não perdeu tempo em fugir, mesmo que se arrastando, para longe quando percebeu que a albina estava paralisada olhando para a intrusa, na cabeça loira mil pensamentos corriam de como aquela cruel mulher arrancaria os órgãos da pequena e dentro de si, mesmo que morrendo de medo e tremendo dos pés a cabeça, pedia para que ele voltasse lá e tirasse a morena daquela enrascada.

E antes mesmo que pudesse virar seu corpo para encarar o triste fim que lhe aguardava, viu a aproximação das duas garotas e uma risada gostosa sair dos lábios da sua quase mutiladora.

- Eu te levo lá.

E a albina não fez cerimonia para agarrar a cintura fina e pequena da outra, aproximando ambos os corpos antes de iniciar a caminhada e recomeçar o falatório.

- Então, qual o seu nome?

- A-Akira Coltello

- Hum... Uma estrangeira?

- N-n-não! Meus pais são mexicanos, mas eu sou japonesa.

- Isso é ótimo

E um sussurro rouco foi deixado no ouvido da mais baixa que se arrepiou com aquele contato e continuava sendo levada pela garota cheia de curvas, tão diferente de si própria, e isso fez com que a morena encolhesse seus ombros e esse gesto não passou despercebido pela italiana, que resolveu não comentar.

- Então, o que uma menina como você quer fazer no clube de luta livre?

- Me inscrever

- O... o quê?

E aquilo que foi dito pela primeira vez com segurança, e parecia a pior das piadas, deixando uma certa albina paralisada e descrente para trás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os pés do rico inglês tocaram o asfalto assim que foi deixado em frente do portão da escola por seu motorista particular e só sua presença fazia com que suspiros fossem deixados e uma fila ia surgindo para ver o moreno quase desfilando para dentro do colégio sorrindo para suas leais fãs, mas o que queria mesmo era se jogar em sua carteira e dormir como se não houvesse amanhã. Não havia ninguém ali que lhe interessava mesmo.

E então parou de andar. E tudo o que ele teve certeza um dia em sua vida desapareceram como água que era levada para o ralo. Seu coração batia tão rápido que por pouco não deixava sua mala cair ao solo enquanto observava mais adiante um ser loiro parado em frente do muro de recados, provavelmente uma aluna transferida vendo onde seria sua sala, com as pernas luxuriosamente exposta para si, e toda escola, com deleite.

Sorriu sacana e todo o sono parecia que sumia através de seus poros enquanto caminhava em direção do seu novo entretenimento, afrouxando a gravata como um verdadeiro malandro faria. Encostou as costas no muro e um dos pés na parede enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava para o pátio como quem não quer nada.

- Precisando de ajuda?

E o silêncio se fez presente e aquilo pareceu deixar o moreno intrigado virando o rosto e percebendo que a sua "vitima" mal se tinha dado ao trabalho de ouvir o que dizia e, antes que pudesse abrir boca para reclamar, os olhos azuis de ambos se encontraram e outro tremor passou pela espinha do inglês.

- Preciso.

- Certo, me dê seu sobrenome.

E virou-se para as folhas brancas ficando lado a lado com o novato, o que não esperava era aquela resposta, que o assustou completamente.

- Fluer...

- Fala sério?

- Por que mentiria a respeito do meu sobrenome?

- É só que... o que um Fluer faria aqui?

- Pergunte isso para o meu pai idiota

E um suspiro escapou daqueles lábios pequenos e rosados, fazendo com que inconscientemente o moreno aproximasse seu rosto almejando alcançar aquela perdição que estava sendo o outro a sua frente. O que era um absurdo certo? Ele era Homossexual certo? Era o que se lembrava pelo menos.

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada!

E se pôs a ajudar com afinco, tentando esconder a vermelhidão que se formava em seu rosto enquanto era ignorada pelo seu mais recente conhecido.

- Achei! Sala 4-A... Esta no primeiro ano?

- Só porque tenho 15 anos e eles acham melhor um estrangeiro começar no primeiro ano já que eu não sei várias coisas do Japão.

- Certo... Estou na sala 7-D, se precisar de mim... Sabe onde me encontrar

E como todo bom galante inglês que era, ajoelhou-se a medida que segurava a pequena mão entre as suas e beijava os nós dos dedos do segundo.

- Espero realmente te ver... Fluer-san.

- Não use sufixos com meu sobrenome... é esquisito de mais.

- Certo... isso só funciona com sobrenomes japoneses... Neko-chan!

- Neko...?

- Sim, você se parece com um gato... Até mais tarde Neko-chan.

E foi com essa despedida que o moreno se foi antes que recebesse uma sapatada na cabeça e todos os insultos em italiano e russo que existiam.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Duas leves batidas foram o suficiente para a permissão de entrada ser concedida, e a jovem adentrar no escritório do chefe com sua expressão séria de sempre, mas nem por isso menos gentil.

- Mandou me chamar, Tsuna-sama?

- Não precisa me chamar assim, apenas Tsuna está bom.

- Com todo o respeito senhor, eu prefiro lhe chamar com o "sama".

- Certo, fique a vontade então.

E o idoso se levantou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios indicando a poltrona para que a garota se sentasse.

- Então, algo errado?

- Eu percebi como ficou alterada na reunião de com o Talbot e fiquei preocupado... Está tudo bem com você Lambly-chan? (10)

- Está sim senhor... Conversei com Reborn-sama a caminho daqui e aceitarei a proposta.

- Proposta? Que proposta?

E a jovem morena se levantou com os olhos verdes brilhantes enquanto se curvava de forma respeitosa.

- Irei ao Japão ajudar a próxima geração. Com licença Boss, eu preciso terminar de arrumar minhas malas.

E foi assim que o décimo líder da família Vongola foi deixado sozinho naquela enorme sala olhando para a porta enquanto suspirava tentando entender o que o arcobaleno do Sol pretendia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Giulia estava olhando para o céu enquanto abria um frasco de acetona e o cheirava se deliciando com aquele aroma penetrando seus pulmões. À medida que ela ia fechando o frasco, algumas lágrimas insistiam em escorrer, e ela se apressava em limpá-las antes que alguém pudesse vê-la naquele estado deplorável.

Parecia uma péssima ideia continuar naquele hospital e ver seu pai se aproximando depois de tanto tempo sem o ver. Ir para a escola estava fora de cogitação. Então lá estava ela, em um parque qualquer, sentada em um banco qualquer, cheirando uma acetona qualquer observando o riso daquelas crianças que corriam despreocupadas com o mundo.

E foi com esse fundo que ela levantou-se sem aparente rumo antes de sentir que o clima ia esfriando rápido de mais, assim com as folhas caídas no chão formavam pequenos redemoinhos tamanha era a força dos ventos. Seu rosto virou-se com rapidez para trás e foi como ver sua vida passar diante de seus olhos e perceber que nunca fez nada muito produtivo. E teve raiva daquilo.

Ao fundo uma tempestade se aproximava, assim como o céu, que há segundos atrás era azul, se tornava em um cinza pesado e o vento cada vez mais hostil. Já era possível ver o tornado que se formava e ia se aproximando como se dançasse na superfície fofa que era a terra daquele parque e mesmo com gritos de horrores ao fundo, eles iam se silenciando, assim como suas pernas fraquejavam até alcançar o chão e se ver engolida por uma das artimanhas de Zéfiros.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O diretor havia terminado seu pronunciamento, assim como as boas vindas e, dessa forma, uma massa de alunos se dirigia para fora do auditório, se deparando com um céu carregado de nuvens negras e o ar úmido e frio, e todos estranharam aquele mau tempo, já que não estava previsto para chover naquele dia.

E na mente de certo inglês, as imagens de seu sonho iam voltando com força e novamente sentia como se a chuva estivesse dentro daquele ambiente coberto.

Vários estudantes correram para o prédio e perguntavam uns aos outros se haviam trazido um guarda chuva e se podiam compartilhar. Em dias como aqueles, em que apenas havia a abertura do diretor, as aulas eram suspensas e os alunos novos eram instruídos de tudo, assim como as inscrições para os clubes permaneceriam abertas e as demonstrações seriam no horário que deveria ser o de aula. Imaginavam como aquilo seria possível se chovesse como parecia que ocorreria. O moreno acordou de seus devaneios com um tapa em seu ombro e a voz de seu capitão próximo a si.

- Vamos ter que fazer a demonstração dentro do dojo, é uma pena... não cabe quase ninguém lá dentro

- Realmente

E enquanto o dialogo se seguia, seus olhos captaram aquela massa de jovens saindo pelos portões assim que as gotas começaram a tocar o chão, outros corriam para o ginásio onde se realizava a maior parte das demonstrações, outros para as salas de dança, biblioteca; o que não faltava era opções. Aqueles que eram praticados ao ar livre, como o futebol e baseball, foram instruídos a fazer a demonstração em outro dia.

Quando parou de falar sobre burocracia do clube – ouvir, na verdade – saiu em direção de suas responsabilidades e viu seu colega de classe parado olhando para o céu enquanto recebia as gotas grossas contra o corpo molhando os longos fios negros.

- Querendo ficar doente Nakamura-san?

- Aaa, bom dia Jones-kun.

- Bom dia, então... Pneumonia ou uma simples gripe basta?

- Na verdade... Acho que o céu está muito estranho.

E os olhos azuis do mauricinho também foram conduzidos ao horizonte e sentia aqueles mesmos choques lhe envolvendo e um baixo sussurro, assim como a chuva parecia sua grande companheira.

- Sato...

- Diga...

- Se eu falar promete não rir?

- Eu nunca faria isso Ethan.

- Ontem à noite eu estava na minha sala, quando raios iluminaram minha sala e quando fui abrir a janela para ver se estava chovendo, uma ventania entrou... e eu sentia que estava sendo arrastado... Sendo envolvido por água, era como se eu estivesse me afogando... Estranho não é?

- Um sonho?

- Não sei... Eu acordei na minha cama, mas eu tenho certeza que eu estava na sala... e meu quarto e eu estávamos molhados... Estranho não é?

- Bem, se vamos falar de coisas estranhas, eu dormia tranquilamente, quando imagens do céu me vinham na mente e iam ficando cada vez mais turbulentos... Até chegar ao ponto de eu não aguentar mais e acordar... Quando olhei pela janela havia um corpo estirado na minha calçada

- Um bêbado?

- Não... acredita que é um estudante daqui e meu pai ofereceu nossa casa como pousada?

E o riso dos dois morenos pareceram ritmadas assim que as falas se encerraram e um trovão cortou toda aquela alegria, assim como a força do vento chacoalhava as árvores e balançavam as finas janelas de vidro. Em poucos segundos o interfone foi ligado e a voz do diretor pode ser ouvida.

- Caros alunos, temos informações que uma tempestade está se aproximando, e pedimos que todos entrem no auditório onde poderemos oferecer proteção. Seus pais já estão sendo avisados, então peço a colaboração de todos. Para a segurança de todos, peço para que entrem no auditório. As atividades dos clubes serão suspensas e remarcadas.

E as íris azuis e verdes se encontraram e aquela intuição tomava o corpo do futuro chefe da maior família mafiosa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O loiro caminhava perdido pelos jardins do colégio. Ouviu o anúncio, mas não fazia a menor ideia de como chegar no auditório, nem se quer havia encontrado uma única alma viva para que pudesse seguir e se abrir. Já sentia as gotas frias contra seu braço desprotegido e com isso apertou o passo para tentar encontrar uma saída.

Foi quando seus olhos captaram uma forma humana caminhando mais a frente e sorriu contente, poderia beijar esse seu novo salvador. Foi correndo pedindo para o outro lhe esperar, mas pela distancia presumia que o outro não estava ouvindo já que não parava.

Não importava o quanto corresse e como o outro a sua frente caminhava lentamente, a distância entre os dois corpos não diminuía, e quando parou com aquela afobação percebeu que não havia saído do lugar e que as árvores pareciam se aproximar de si.

- Mas que diabos?

E o desespero começou a tomar conta do loiro que voltava a correr, mas seu caminho ficava cada vez mais estreito, à medida que a face do estranho era revelada e um sorriso aparecia em sua face mostrando que um garoto também podia ser belo. Ele ergueu sua mão e de um dos dedos uma chama da cor índigo pode ser vista, mas no momento em que um trovão cortou o céu, aquele estranho parou de sorrir.

- Você tem muita sorte garoto.

E antes que o loiro pudesse compreender alguma coisa outro trovão rugiu e iluminava o céu, assim como os raios iam saltitando de um canto para o outro até outro majestoso trovão soasse e ficasse como o principal daquela sinfonia.

Uma das árvores foi atingida e logo seus galhos se incendiaram, espalhando as chamas para suas vizinhas que repetiam o processo até que um círculo de fogo cercasse o rapaz mestiço que ainda tinha sua atenção mantida no outro a sua frente.

- Sorte?

- É... Morrer rapidamente queimado do que por mim

E outro sorriso, só que de despedida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Akio sempre odiou multidões e aquilo não era nenhuma novidade, e mesmo que fosse por questões de segurança, estar no mesmo ambiente que centenas de outras pessoas lhe causava calafrios. E como toda nuvem que não podia ser presa, foi caminhando para fora daquele ambiente procurando um lugar seguro para se abrigar sozinho.

E percorrendo os corredores do colégio pode reparar na festa que Zeus dava. As janelas ao seu lado balançavam e um vulto surgiu no corredor e aquilo lhe assustou um pouco, mas logo pensou se tratar de algum estudante perdido ou querendo o mesmo que si: solidão.

E ao notar que este se aproximava de si calmamente, quase deu meia volta para sair dali, a última coisa que desejava era um estranho agarrado a si. Por alguma razão, seu corpo não se movia e quando outro raio iluminou o local pode ver a face desfigurada de seu observador, notando logo não se tratar de um estudante.

Quando começou a precipitar e as gotas se quebravam ao encontrar a superfície de vidro, ao longe podia se escutar cair com força as demais partículas de água. O céu foi ficando mais negro e à medida que o estranho começava a correr em sua direção, suas pernas antes paralisadas começavam a se mover. Prometeu a si mesmo que não apanharia de mais ninguém.

E antes que seus punhos atingisse seu adversário, outro vulto cobriu seu corpo e só pode ouvir um baque surdo mais a frente. Quando outro raio deu a honra de sua presença e iluminou o local, percebeu que seu defensor não era nada mais nada menos que um idoso pelos fios brancos, o que estranhou foi a calma que aquele homem transmitia e as tonfas presas em suas mãos.

- Não entre na minha escola, Herbívoro.

Não era um simples idoso. Era Hibari Kyoya, um dos mais respeitados, até os dias atuais, líder do comitê disciplinar da escola de Namimori.

Antes que visse seu protetor correr, pode ouvir um "vou te morder até a morte"(11). Velhos hábitos não mudavam nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1 – É uma Igreja localizada na Roma que é realmente incrível, suas imagens tem um efeito tridimensional fantástico.

2- Lembram-se da última cena do prólogo? Pois bem... Agora vocês já sabem quem é o tal loiro retratado lá.

3 – Nada contra a religião, e eu sei que macumba quer dizer "trabalho", mas vocês entenderam que sentido eu quis dar correto?

4 - Cumprimento usado por quem sai

5 – cumprimento usado por quem fica na casa

6- O uniforme deles que eu retratei foi a que o Tsuna mais usou na saga, que foi aquela calça cinza e casaco amarelo/bege, com a gravata azul.

7- Gente, eu acho ridiculamente curta aquelas saias desenhadas, se fosse na vida real qualquer passo que a menina dessa mostraria a calcinha.

8- quer dizer merda, quase como o Xanxus que chama a todos de "lixo".

9- terra do sol nascente = Japão (ou o leste asiático).

10- Queria um nome bem próximo ao do Lambo, então~~ Lambly =Db

11- Alguns traduzem como "morder até a morte" ou como "bater até a morte", o que importa é que o cara vai morrer pelo Hibari =Db e que esse, assim como o ''Herbívoro'' são seus bordões.

Muitas notas esse capítulo teve não é? Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que comentem~~ Muitas emoções estão para ocorrer, eu ia fazer esse capitulo ficar maior, mas prefiro fazer em outro, porque esse está cheio de informações então mais poderia confundi-los e é bem capaz do outro ficar pequeno, então resolvi encerrar esse por aqui e dar continuidade no próximo para manter próximo o tamanho deles.

Agradeço a Stefany Zanoni por betar esse capitulo

Bjs

Sz


	5. Ryuji no país do Trovão

As chamas preenchiam o cenário, ofuscando o horizonte para o dono daqueles olhos verdes, que continuava parado sem saber o que fazer. O sorriso sarcástico de outra hora sumiu junto com o homem que havia lhe desafiado a pouco. Aquela sensação de ver toda sua vida correr em um piscar de olhos ocorreu e ele rezou. Rezou porque era a única a se fazer.

As esperanças se despediam, assim como o ar em seus pulmões. O último resquício de consciência foi deixado com o grito dos trovões, e já não sentia mais nada. Era intrigante o fato de ter acabado de se mudar e algo como ficar preso em um circulo de fogo causado por uma tempestade elétrica ter ocorrido, seria o cúmulo do azar assim dizendo.

A escuridão ainda era presente quando as orbes esmeraldas voltaram a abrir, e só sabia que estava acordado por sentir seu corpo colidir em algumas coisas enquanto caia e ganhava velocidade. Uma pequena luz ia subindo aos poucos e teve que desviar seu corpo ao notar que era um lampião indo ao seu encontro e naquele momento de claridade, reparou nas mobílias que subiam enquanto o Protetor do Trovão caía num buraco que parecia sem fim.

Fechou os olhos assim que avistou o chão e se preparou para a dor que não veio. Continuou flutuando, a centímetros do negro solo que só recebeu o peso do outro quando este abriu seus olhos. A única coisa que o ser humano não pode se acostumar é com a dor, e isso parecia estar em prova constante para Ryuji que após conseguir se levantar notou-se em um local úmido, cercado por rochas negras e mais nada para ser avistado.

- Esse é o céu?

Questionou a si mesmo, enquanto caminhava por aquela imensidão que ecoava cada gota d'água que atingia o solo escuro. Logo o som fúnebre era substituído por sussurros e cochichos, e o guardião se virava rapidamente procurando saber de onde provinham, entretanto, a cada movimento as vozes se tornavam mais altas e mais distintas demonstrando que não havia uma só pessoa ali.

- Quem está aí?! Apareça!

Ordenou, como Zeus faria no Olimpo. Com a ordem dada, reinou o silêncio e as gotas voltaram a beijar o chão. Ninguém acatou seu mandado e se viu sozinho outra vez, até que teve seu corpo empurrado e, novamente, ao chão se encontrou, mesmo que seu corpo demorasse em se levantar, ainda mais depois do choque, seus olhos puderam avistar uma raposa amarela correndo em duas patas e dizendo coisas como "estou atrasado!", e, "vão me matar, ó Deus, vão me matar!", sucessivas vezes enquanto liberava descargas elétricas fazendo com que as nuvens do céu criassem um redemoinho negro, e logo um vendaval se fez.

Ryuji teve de tampar seus olhos para que estes não fossem feridos pela poeira que se levantou, até mesmo seu corpo foi lançado alguns metros para trás perante tamanha força. Só pode voltar a assistir os ocorridos quando um barulho ensurdecedor preencheu a atmosfera e assim que os ventos findaram e em substituição veio um clarão que obrigou as esmeraldas voltarem a serem cobertas.

Novamente desacompanhado de qualquer sensação, pôde olhar o que se sucedia, percebendo uma enorme rocha, por volta dos seus cinquenta metros de altura, com vários desenhos em suas bordas, e que ao centro imitavam um rosto humano. O chão onde estava fixada apresentava estrias profundas demonstrando seu peso e aprofundamento.

Aproximou-se cauteloso daquela estranha estrutura. Admirou-se com a onipotência que ela lhe causava, assim como os grifos que pareciam querer lhe contar uma estória confusa, e conforme seus olhos se perdiam por aquelas linhas talhadas sua mão foi levada até uma das rachaduras fazendo o clarão voltar e uma voz poderosa preencher o local. Rouca, máscula e alta.

- Quem és tu?

Sua garganta não emitiu um agudo sequer. Suas pernas tremiam como gelatina em cima de uma bandeja sendo carregada por uma garçonete de patins, assim como suas pupilas se dilatavam e lábios secavam.

A rocha falava consigo?

- Quem és tu?

Voltou a repetir, mais alta, mais rouca, com raios caindo, assim como o redemoinho no céu voltou a se fazer, e pode jurar que viu aquela rocha aumentar ainda mais de tamanho.

- R-...Ryuji

- Ryuji? Que nome é este?

- É japonês...

- Japonês? Queres enganar a mim? Como foras ao Japão? Vai dizer que eres humano!

- Eu sou humano...

E os cochichos que ouviu mais cedo ficaram alterados, aumentavam de segundo em segundo, e o loiro podia jurar que a qualquer momento uma daquelas vozes lhe agarraria por trás e cortaria sua garganta.

- Silêncio!... Silêncio! Eu disse silêncio! - Esbravejou a rocha, fazendo apenas o vento cantar naquele local. As aberturas que imitavam olhos se moveram e miraram o pequeno humano, que estava tremendo em seu lugar. Tamanha seriedade foi substituída por uma gostosa gargalhada que tremia a tudo, inclusive o chão, fazendo que o protetor do Trovão tivesse de se equilibrar pela terra e pedras que saltavam debaixo do solo.

- Então entre Ryuji...

- Entrar? Entrar na onde?

- No País do Trovão, onde mais? Não há mais nada aqui fora... E só poderá voltar para sua casa daqui de dentro.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Os tronfas estavam a postos quando o adversário caminhava de volta para a arena improvisada no corredor. O homem já idoso, com seus olhos semi cerrados davam calafrios no estudante que olhava a luta de camarote.

Assim que os golpes voltaram a serem dirigidos a seu quase agressor, este estava preparado e conseguiu se defender da maioria dos golpes provindos do instrumentos de luta nas mãos alheias. E com a respiração presa e as mãos suando, foi dando passos para trás, de pouco em pouco, o quanto seus joelhos suportavam andar e manter seu peso ao mesmo tempo.

E o que pareciam serem horas se passando, não passavam de alguns segundos. Tudo parecia tão cansativo, só de olhar para aqueles dois homens lutando em uma velocidade extraordinária chegava a exaustar o mais afinco espectador.

Não pode dar mais um passo sequer quando a parede que estava atrás de si, há pouco foi quebrada, e alguns escombros alcançaram suas costas. Quando os olhos alaranjados miraram o ocorrido, se deparou com um homem de vestes semelhantes ao que lutava mais a sua frente, caído na estrutura de cimento, e quando olhou para o outro lado do corredor viu uma pequena garota morena ofegante e raivosa usando o uniforme de sua escola e uma mascara de luta.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você esta bem?

E a pergunta soava estranha e confusa para os ouvidos da nipônica, aos poucos os olhos azuis puderam ser vistos pela interlocutora, e assim esta sorriu deixando a recém acordada levantar-se.

- Tirando um cochilo no meio do parque?

- O quê?

A guardiã da tempestade perguntou confusa olhando ao redor vendo que estava em um local completamente diferente daquele parque próximo ao hospital. Voltou seu olhar para aquela que lhe despertou reparando no jaleco branco que esta utilizava contratando com o vestido curto e preto cheio de brilho.

- Você... é médica?

E ouviu uma risada como resposta e um estender de mão, que foi aceita e assim que ambas ficaram de pé, o riso cessou-se, mas um pequeno sorriso ainda se fazia presente.

- Sou cientista... Você devia saber, esta no pátio do laboratório afinal.

- Laboratório?

E olhou confusa, começando a se distanciar um pouco, vendo vários adultos de jaleco irem e virem, alguns com pressa, outros com pastas, mas todos ocupados. Não sabia nem como chegava ali e tudo o que se recordava era da tempestade que se aproximava de si.

- Você parece bem confusa... Bateu a cabeça? Quer ir à enfermaria?

- Me diga... Em que bairro fica esse laboratório?

E com um sorriso divertido e confuso a morena mais velha cedeu à pergunta e lhe concedeu a resposta obvia.

- Estamos em Kita (1)

E os olhos claros arregalaram-se. Como se teletransportou de Namimori para Kita sem se recordar?

- Sabe como posso ir para Namimori?

- Namimori? Hum... onde fica isso?

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tudo era escuro e seu corpo era movido de maneira violenta, chocando-se sempre com golpes de ar que de tão potentes, pareciam sólidos, não mais gasosos, e com alguns flashes de luz, sendo todos rápidos e assustadores. Era isso que o loiro mestiço sentia e via naquele medonho túnel repleto de escuridão. Os olhos escuros aos poucos iam se fechando não aguentando mais as lágrimas que lhe escapavam, sendo usadas como lubrificantes naturais.

Aos poucos o sentido da audição voltou à atividade captando pequenos ruídos, até finalmente depois de um clarão, que até de olhos fechados pode persentir, então veio o estrondo, e após isso sons do ar sendo cortado em alta velocidade.

Já estava preparado para colidir com o quer que fosse que estivesse a sua espera, só ficou surpreso que já não sentia mais a gravidade ir contra si, mas mesmo assim permanecendo em movimento.

Quando as íris esverdeadas, quase castanhas, deram o ar de sua graça, encararam sem escrúpulos o rosto feminino que também lhe encarava séria, com os fios negros desfilando junto ao vento. Só então percebeu que estavam em movimento e que era carregado por uma mulher. Sim. Uma mulher.

Viu os lábios dela se moveram, mas saiu uma dicção que não soube decifrar nem identificar que língua se tratava, e os olhos, verdes e severos, perfuraram sua alma, e teve medo de dizer que não entendera uma palavra sequer. Não conseguia ver nada que passava a sua volta, tamanha era a velocidade em que se moviam. E novamente os lábios se abriram, mas nem a chance de sopraram mais um som tiveram, já que algo explodiu perto de seus pés fazendo com que caísse e o corpo de ambos os jovens serem repelidos de tal maneira que pareciam até o olhar a pouco recebido pelo loiro.

Tudo zumbia e Ryuji teve certeza que morreria naquele momento, viu a corpo que antes lhe carregava rubro e o verde das gramas ficarem abertos, assim como seus lábios agora pintados pelo mesmo líquido que coloria suas veias.

Respirar o machucava, e não conseguia ouvir nada, e antes que pudesse raciocinar sobre o ocorrido, seu corpo foi levado novamente do solo e a velocidade que seu corpo se movia era espantosa, o forçando a fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior. Ao ver que não se movia mais, apenas o vento em seu cabelo loiro era possível ser sentido, tomou coragem para olhar os ocorridos. E qual sua surpresa ao estar novamente em colo alheio no meio do ar, saltando de uma rocha negra a outra, com um precipício bem debaixo de seu nariz.

Gritou como nunca gritara. E agarrou com tamanha força seu carregador que havia sangue debaixo de suas unhas mal cortadas. Esse repentino ato aparentemente tirou a concentração de quem corria, tendo um pouso nada suave, tendo que sacrificar um joelho e a palma de uma mão para que as consequências não fossem piores.

E se os olhos de outrora não o mataram, aqueles certamente ameaçavam devorar suas tripas e sua alma, pedacinho por pedacinho, tendo que sentir toda a agonia da espera. Mas outra explosão e rochas caindo foram seus salvadores momentâneos daquele martírio, onde se viu novamente carregado por uma mulher morena de iguais orbes esmeraldas. Porem, tão diferente do corpo jazido para trás, aquela que o carregava, além de ser muito mais veloz era dotada de tamanha beleza que poderia ser comparada a uma rainha, uma imperatriz, quiçá uma deusa, se lá elas existiam.

A pedra verde encrustada na tiara de prata adornava sua testa, e o manto negro que eram suas madeixas que vez ou outra roçavam nas bochechas pálidas do rapaz mais jovem. Por mais galanteador que fosse e uma rara beleza se expusesse em sua frente, aquele brilho da joia roubava sua atenção chegando ao estado de estar hipnotizado por ela.

Estariam os campos do Olimpo o chamando para tomar chá?

E antes que perdesse a consciência e tudo se escurecesse, pode ouvir baixo e de maneira cristalina um "finalmente nos encontramos".

X-X-X-X-X-X

Os olhos do futuro líder dos Vongolas se ergueram ao céu, e lá se fixaram, sem serem tocados pelas gordas gotas d´água, já que permanecia acolhido pela estrutura de cimento que era aquele prédio, sendo logo acompanhado pelo rico e mimado Ethan que também passou a contemplar a precipitação.

- Esta esfriando...

- Estamos no final do verão afinal

E o sorriso sempre gentil e protetor, digno de um Chefe, se fez visto, e, antes que mais qualquer pronuncia pudesse ser feita, a temperatura caiu de forma tão brusca que até mesmo os olhos desatentos do legítimo herdeiro de um famoso haras captaram uma fina crosta de gelo tomar conta da janela, e ambos os morenos deram um passo para trás, assustados, soltando ambos as respirações que saia em forma de fumaça.

Ao virarem para seus colegas, estranhando o silêncio, repararam em todos congelados em suas posições, alguns sorrindo, outros até tirando a blusa, como se nunca tivessem notado estarem petrificados em cristais de água.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Misth parou de andar assim que percebeu estar sendo seguida. Não iria ficar naquela escola ridícula enquanto podia estar em casa fazendo qualquer coisa de mais proveitoso, mas já havia alongado o percurso por tempo demais ao notar que não estava mais sozinha. No começo pensou ser um estudante que ia para o mesmo caminho que o seu, e mesmo indo na direção do centro comercial e tomando chuva apenas para confirmar sua suspeita e parar em três lojas era seguida pela mesma pessoa. E mesmo não podendo ver quem quer que fosse seu perseguidor, aquele cheio de ferro se destacava entre o da grama molhada e o da água em si.

Cansou-se daquilo. Estava molhada demais para brincadeiras e nunca deixara ninguém lhe atormentar por tanto tempo. Abaixou o guarda chuva que já não lhe era mais útil, uma vez que ele mal a protegia. E os olhos rubros se abriram e o corpo virou-se para trás pronto para parar quem quer que fosse.

- Vá procurar o que fazer, Kuso!

E ouviu uma risada infantil e aos poucos o timbre desta ia aumentando ao ponto de estar fazendo ecos estrondosos, assim como os próprios trovões. Engoliu em seco e apertou melhor o cabo do guarda chuva para entrar em briga com qualquer criança que se achasse digna de lhe enfrentar.

- Sabe Misth-chan... vou deixar você viver hoje

E uma rajada de vento passou por si de forma tão violenta que levantou a minissaia que vestia, levando também seus longos fios albinos para trás, não sem antes arregalar os olhos, que eram protegidos por ambos os braços, ao ouvir a mesma voz ao seu ouvido.

- Nos vemos em breve Espectro

E o ar deixou de ficar pesado, e o cheio de morte sumiu. A garota que parecia não ter medo de nada ficou levemente surpresa, porem tudo foi por terra quando o toldo de tecido que estava em cima de sua cabeça rasgou-se, deixando-a completamente encharcada soltando um grito pela surpresa e em seguida um urro de raiva.

Se está na chuva, é para se molhar.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- finalmente acordou

E se levantou assustado, porem seu corpo reclamou daquele ato fazendo com que gritasse de dor e voltasse a cair para trás; batendo as costas no chão. Demorou longos minutos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade, para conseguir voltar a respirar e ir relaxando para só assim se concentrar em sua interlocutora, percebendo que não era um sonho aquela mulher que lhe carregava.

- Como eu—

- Consegue me entender? Com isso

E lhe foi apresentado um pequeno aparelho e ao tocar no ouvido pode notar um igual preso em sua pele. A olhou de forma curiosa para logo em seguida visualizar onde estava. Um lugar escuro pelas rochas negras e úmido, onde raios verdes, amarelos e brancos corriam por todo o lugar.

- Onde estou?

- Onde acha que esta?

- No país do Trovão?

- Isso é uma afirmação ou uma pergunta?

E pode notar como a voz dela era poderosa assim como a da rocha falante, tirando o fato daquela ser feminina e carregar em seu timbre um tom de elegância. Não fazia ideia de onde estava, se aquilo era um sonho e ao mesmo tempo, tentando lembrar se em algum pesadelo já sentira dor.

- uma pergunta...

- Você veio lá de fora não é? Como veio parar aqui?

- Eu não sei... Eu estava na minha escola, de repente um cara aparece e o jardim começa a pegar fogo, eu pensei que ia morrer sabe... Dai veio um clarão e parei em um lugar onde não tinha nada, dai apareceu uma raposa que parecia atrasada, dai apareceu uma rocha que falava. Ela falava! Da pra acreditar? Eu sei que parece loucura, mas ela disse que eu tinha que entrar para conseguir voltar, já que lá não se tinha o que fazer, e tinha um monte de voz cochichando e...

Finalmente percebeu na testa franzida daquela mulher; que reparando bem não era tão mais velha que si, apenas aqueles olhos sérios e pesados que lhe davam um ar de maturidade na qual era atrelado sempre a idade. Notou enfim que não calara a boca um segundo se quer e ficou constrangido, talvez tudo não passasse de um sonho, mas lá estava ele contando tudo para uma estranha. E foi estranho ficar apreensivo perto dela, e ao mesmo intimo o bastante para não ter pudor ao contar uma loucura daquelas. E novamente seus olhos captaram aquela linda safira que escondiam parcialmente a ruga que jazia ali.

- A raposa era Zip, ele era o espirito protetor dos corredores.

- era?

- sim... A alguns anos atrás a Duquesa Kablu (2) enganou suas duas irmãs e tomou o controle sozinha do país, Zip se colocou contra ela, mas aparentemente a duquesa conseguiu sair do reino e chamou por reforços estrangeiros, eles eram usuários de magia negra... Ninguém conseguiu os deter e foram todos escravizados, inclusive os espíritos protetores, muitos ficaram aprisionados, outros tão revoltados que juraram nunca mais voltar... A raposa que você viu... foi a única que curvou a cabeça, ela jurou sua fidelidade em troca do direito de nós continuarmos correndo... Desde então os olhos dela ficaram nebulosos e por ser um espirito, consegue sair do reino quando quer... o que é muito útil para a Duquesa, por isso ela aceitou a proposta

- Mas correr? Sério?

- Por que não? Correr é o que nos mantem vivos não é?

- Não... Alimentos e água nos mantem vivos.

- Alimentos? O que é isso?

E os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram notando enfim que em momento algum conseguiu ver uma única planta naquele local.

- Diga... Aqui faz Sol?

- Sol?

- É... Aquele astro gigante de fogo, que ilumina tudo...

- Não sei do que esta falando

E aquilo assustou o jovem loiro que percebeu enfim a urgência de sair daquele local, ou então morreria de sede em três dias.

- Me diga... a raposa é a única forma de se sair desse local?

- Não, desde que a Duquesa trouxe aqueles homens para cá vários portais tem se abrindo, o problema é que ninguém sabe onde e quando eles abrem, nem para onde levam, nem mesmo quanto tempo permaneceram abertos... Nem mesmo aquela rainha fajuta.

E sentia a raiva vindo do ser do sexo oposto que socou a rocha negra imitando o som dos trovões. Talvez todo aquele poder justificasse o nome daquele reino.

- E a raposa sabe?

- Claro, ela é um espirito guia no final das contas.

- e como eu a encontro?

- Você não a encontra, ela vem ao seu encontro.

- e como faço isso?

E pode reparar as ires claras se voltarem para a saída da caverna mirando a chuva que caia do lado de fora.

- Antes era só querer... Agora... Mesmo que você implore, ela não vira, por causa da coleira que colocaram nela.

- E como a Duquesa a chama?

- Com o sino imperial... Por quê? No que esta pensando?

E um sorriso divertido que lhe era característico voltou a face.

- Você vera querida

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Enquanto Zeus se preparava para a saideira, um loiro que mais parecia um gato assustado tremia em baixo de uma das centenas de carteiras com as mãos nos ouvidos enquanto as lagrimas banhavam suas faces e algumas salgavam os lábios já inchados pelo choro e mordidas continuas, a fim de acalmar a si próprio. _Pai nosso_ tão salgado foi aquele que o mar de Portugal sentiria inveja, os gritos contidos toda vez que um trovão ressoava e iluminava o ambiente, enquanto as gotas dançavam no ritmo dos ventos e os galhos de arvores se sacudiam no ritmo da música da mãe natureza.

- _Mamma_...

Clamava baixo em italiano enquanto seu choro era acompanhado pela risada poderosa de Zéfiros que chegou a quebra uma das janelas tamanha sua potencia levando cacos de vidro por todo o recinto de tão leves que eram perto daquela força indestrutível. Tão longe voaram que a pele alva se abriu e foi se colorindo, assim como tingia o chão e o short curto.

Ouviu um barulho que não era os provindo de fora, mas sim o que parecia ser bem ao lado da sala em que se encontrava. Não queria ficar sozinho, e naquele momento aceitaria abraçar até o capeta se este lhe oferecesse conforto. Ainda tremendo como uma vara, se colocou como um verdadeiro felino, indo engatinhando para a saída se abaixando e chorando mais toda vez que um trovão estalava.

Seus joelhos e palmas das mãos já sangravam deixando um rastro assustador de sangue por todo o percurso, que era dado lentamente e com medo. A temperatura ia diminuindo cada vez mais, tanto que quando a porta foi puxada para ser arrastada, esta se congelou prendendo um gato assustado em sua própria jaula, na qual se encolheu naquele canto chorando assustado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gota a gota caia na poça daquela caverna, e aquele som já estava enlouquecendo Ryuji que nem dormir conseguia, pelo que entendeu não poderiam sair dali aquela noite, uma vez que todos os guardas da Duquesa estavam alerta e procurando por eles.

- Mas estamos seguros aqui?

- Estamos

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Cavernas são bem suspeitas sabia disso?

- Eles nunca vem para essas bandas

- e por que isso? todos se escondem aqui é isso? Não devia ser perfeito para encurralar todo mundo?

- Eles não conseguem se aproximar daqui

- Como assim?

- Eles nem sequer vem essas montanhas, e se passarem por elas a atravessam, por isso que usamos esse local de base... Não tem muita coisa... Mas estamos seguros aqui

- Quer dizer que tem uma barreira por aqui?

- Não...

- um feitiço?

- Não... Só os escolhidos podem pisar aqui

- Escolhido? Por quem? Eu sou um também?

Seu orgulho se inflava e recebeu um tapa na cabeça por isso, e riu da situação, por um momento estranhou as feridas já não estarem mais doendo, nem seu ouvido zumbindo mais. Abriu a camisa já não vendo mais seu sangue nas ataduras, como se tivesse sido reabsorvido pelo corpo.

- Doideira...

- Por que a surpresa? Vocês não se curam rápido da onde você vem?

- Não mesmo, um arranhão, uma semana.

E dessa vez a dona das madeixas escuras se assustou.

- É serio?

- Seríssimo... Talvez o tempo passe diferente aqui

E só no momento se tocou que se fosse mesmo verdade, se havia se curado tão rápido de tão profundos ferimentos, quanto tempo tivera se passado em sua ausência?

- Ô meus Deus! Eu vou voltar e todos vão estar uns anciões!

- Então tente voltar o mais rápido possível...

E a garota se levantou indo caminhando para a entrada daquela rocha gigante sentindo a brisa em seu rosto e retirando o adereço de sua cabeça, chamando a atenção do loiro.

- Me diga... Onde conseguiu essa tiara?

- Minha mãe me deu

- É muito bonita...

- É...

E percebeu a tristeza daquele olhar e preferiu permanecer em silencio. Deveria haver uma maneira de sair sem chamar a atenção dos guardas.

- Me diga... como você foge daqui? E aquela... sua amiga?

- Ela morreu pela causa...

- Que causa?

- Queremos o poder novamente, para a verdadeira herdeira... Duquesa matou as duas irmãs e os filhos destas que estavam na sua frente da sucessão, mas dizem que uma delas conseguiu fugir com a ajuda de um guarda do castelo que era muito fiel a família, desde então tentamos dar um golpe e colocar a verdadeira governanta no poder.

- e se ela for tão ruim quanto a que esta?

E viu aquela mulher virar para si com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, como aqueles que costumava dar para conseguiu algo.

- Ora Ryuji, até parece que tem como isso acontecer.

E a tiara foi atacada em sua direção e segurada com força e medo que esta atingisse sua bela face.

- Hey! Tome cuidado! Já pensou no estrago se isso atingisse meu lindo rostinho?

- Claro, claro... Se você me ajudar ela será sua

Olhos arregalados. Palavras presas na garganta. Confusão em uma mente já confusa.

- Eu vejo como olha para ela... Não sei se ela tem algum valor, mas já que você não tira os olhos...

Foi a vez de enrubescer-se.

X-X-X-X-X-X

O sorriso sarcástico da garota era assustador, assim como a facilidade com que pegou seu adversário pelo colarinho e com a mão livre depositou um soco em seu estomago tendo pingos rubros lhe maculando a mascara de lutador.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, essa era a minha favorita.

E como o Sol em seus dias mais deslumbrantes, a se ver com plateia deu outro soco no homem maior o soltando, vendo este trombar com o outro de igual vestimenta na qual se encontrava mais a frente no corredor.

- Não se meta nessa briga Herbívoro

- Herbívoro?

E riu com gosto. Alto e chamativo. Mãos na cintura para dramatizar ainda mais a cena.

- Não me faça rir velhinho, senta ai que eu cuido da situação.

E teve agora os olhos assassinos em sua direção à medida que o corpo dos invasores se transformavam em fumaça, não sem antes dispararem uma ameaça.

- As coisas não ficaram assim...

Akio olhava a cena surpreso já vendo mais sangue manchar o, não tão alvo assim, piso do corredor. Apesar dessa constatação, sua atenção logo foi roubada quando a tensão no ar ficou tão grande a ponto de todos se manterem paralisados, um adversário analisando o outro. No meio do silencio pode notar o som de um choro e foi seguindo seus extintos. Abandou aqueles loucos e foi seguindo o som.

Conforme o mesmo se encontrava mais audível ia diminuindo as passadas até novamente se assustar com o resto do corredor totalmente congelado e com um frio rigoroso que só de sentir aquele ar sua mandíbula já tremia tendo aquecer o corpo desprotegido.

- Afaste-se!

Ouviu a ordem e ao virar para trás, nada mais nada menos que uma esbelta mulher com uma bela comissão da frente passou por ele como se fosse uma lata de lixo no canto da sala carregando consigo o que parecia ser uma bazuca lilás. Mulheres. Até armas deveriam ter cores delicadas.

Olhando aquela mulher com roupas tão curtas quanto às das alunas daquele colégio, se perguntou como ela não estava tremendo de frio, sendo agasalhada apenas com um enorme cachecol verde que combinava com seus negros cachos de cabelo. E outra constatação se fez em sua mente. Definitivamente era Homossexual.

Não era hora nem lugar para pensar naquilo, mas lembrou da manhã daquele fatídico dia, na qual em plena entrada sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido por uma simples garota loira. Uma estrangeira. Loira. Linda.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- né... você não respondeu minha pergunta...

- Que pergunta?

- Como que vocês saem daqui?

- correndo, de que outra maneira seria?

E suspirou. Começou a imaginar que tudo naquele país se passava rápido demais. Uma sensação de estar flutuando lhe ocorreu, assim como tudo ficou silencioso e aquelas malditas gotas paravam de cair naquela maldita poça. E um riso quase infantil, aquela voz novamente.

''Ainda não...''

E acordou de seu transe com um tapa na face lhe fazendo levar a mão automaticamente ao local e olhar assustado sua agressora.

- qual a desse tapa?! – esbravejara.

- Você parecia em outro mundo... Eu falei que já podemos ir

- Você mesma não disse que não dava por causa dos guardas? Bipolares malditos...

- Só que já amanheceu queridinho

E um sorriso sarcástico, que antes lhe era a marca registrada estampava o rosto alheio. E assim, ela novamente teve o loiro em seus braços

- Qualé! Isso é constrangedor de mais! Me ponha no chão. A.G.O.R.A

- Pena que não recebo ordens de turistas

E como da ultima vez teve que fechar os olhos e se agarrar na morena que lhe carregava. A velocidade era tão grande que chegou a pensar que morreria afogado com sua própria adrenalina, e antes que vomitasse ou coisa mais humilhante, pararam bruscamente e seu corpo arremessado contra algo relativamente macio que acomodou seu corpo.

- que diabos...?

E olhou ao redor vendo imensos e milhares de arbustos, assim como rosas verdes. Essa cor ele nunca havia visto, talvez as azuis em alguma foto na internet, mas verde? Tão verde quanto a joia em suas mãos, quanto aos olhos de sua salvadora. E foi então que percebeu.

- Hey...Qual seu nome?

E ela pareceu surpresa com essa pergunta, mas logo ficou triste.

- Eu não lembro

Teve sua mão agarrada pela a da maior e foram atravessando aquele imenso jardim que mais parecia um labirinto, foram diversas as vezes que tiveram de refazer o caminho por se encontrarem presos.

- Eles vão nos encontrar assim... Vamos parar e pensar

- Não temos tempo para isso

- Mas temos para ficar perdidos pelo que estou vendo

E ele se soltou de forma brusca a olhando como se a desafiasse, e novamente aquela sensação de não estar mais naquele local, como se fosse engolido pouco a pouco.

''direita''

E seu corpo ia se movendo quase que sozinho e sobre o olhar alienígena de sua parceira foi sendo seguido.

'' direita''

E ia obedecendo aos comandos, que até o mandava se esconder e por lá passavam guardas que não os encontravam. E não passou despercebidos os olhos nebulosos do loiro pela moradora local. E com isso tomou a tiara das mãos do rapaz que pareceu voltar a si.

- E Então? Vai parar e encontrar um lugar?

- Já chegamos...

E sem mais nenhum comentário, olhou para o lado vendo o enorme castelo, onde parecia impossível meros arbustos, por mais altos que fossem, esconder tamanha magnitude.

- Uau... Será que tem umas empregadas gatinhas aqui?

E a porta foi aberta com a maior facilidade e aquilo foi ficando cada vez mais estranho. Guardas no jardim e nenhum na porta? Que tipo de truque era aquele?

- Hey... O que... O que esta acontecendo aqui exatamente?

- Você quer voltar não é?

E aquela situação estava ficando muito estranha. Parou de andar e olhou ao redor com os olhos nervosos. Não iria mais ficar seguindo uma estranha. Tudo aquilo era estranho. Procurava alguma câmera escondida, mas nada parecia estar fora do lugar.

- Porque não anda? O sino esta na sala do trono

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

E finalmente os olhos se encontraram.

X-X-X-X-X

Ethan ia se encolhendo morrendo de frio e isso não passou despercebido pelo o de olhos verdes que se abaixou na altura dele.

- Ethan, você esta bem?

- Não...

E tremia enquanto falava. Estava ficando literalmente azul e os lábios se tornando roxos. No momento em que fechou os olhos, aquela sensação da noite passado lhe acomodou e podia ouvir o pingo d'água caindo no que parecia ser um imenso oceano. Mas era escuro demais, nada se via só se escutava o trinar da mesma, que logo era seguida de outra e outra, até uma cachoeira lhe preencher a mente. E uma voz feminina, muito baixa ecoava junto da força das águas. E lá estava uma mulher, ela não parecia ser humana, mas penteava seus gigantescos cabelos azuis enquanto cantava e aquilo lhe acalmava. E quando esta sorriu um pássaro enorme, com longas pernas foi correndo aquele mar. Era um papa-léguas, e quando esse gritou seus olhos azuis se abriram automaticamente.

Já não sentia mais frio, e até mesmo Sato assustou-se com aquela mudança de temperatura e de estado de espirito. Ambos se levantaram e juntos forçaram passagem na porta, até o gelo ceder e trincar, os liberando daquele lugar.

X-X-X-X-X

- Veja só quem teve a coragem de aparecer por aqui

Uma mulher gorda e baixa apareceu descendo as escadas. Os cabelos tão negros como a noite e os olhos amarelos faiscavam conforme sorria de maneira sarcástica.

- Sabe, eu mandei procura-lo em todo canto, não é todo dia que um estrangeiro vem nos ver... Apreciou a estadia ao lado dessa selvagem?

Olhou para quem havia lhe trazido até aquele local, percebendo o punho fechado, como se tentasse conter-se. Os lábios crispados e a mais pura raiva e tristeza transbordavam daquele olhar tão sincero.

- Ela não é uma selvagem...

- É claro que não...

Disse debochando, não contendo o riso que fez com que toda a estrutura tremesse e outro trovão cantasse.

- Do que esta rindo?

- Pobre estrangeiro, mal chegou e já foi metido nessa confusão... Obrigada por trazê-la para casa... a procuramos por dia... Não sabemos até hoje como ela saiu do sanatório, coitadinha... fala cada coisa, acredita que ela diz que eu escravizo pessoas e que matei minhas irmãs para tomar o trono? – e riu mais uma vez – Não sei da onde sai tanta imaginação

Mirou a garota que olhava para si assustada e balançando a cabeça, como se tentasse convencer o loiro que aquilo era uma mentira, nunca mentira na vida, e tentava transformar aquele gesto em palavras. Mas era tão difícil acreditar na garota naquele momento, tudo parecia maluquice demais, nenhum guarda tentou os impedir de entrar, ninguém os atacou. Só podia acreditar que a morena era maluca.

- Eu... quero voltar para casa...

- Claro, imagino que não tenha sido bem recebido...

- Onde esta a raposa? Ela vai me levar de volta não vai?

E dessa vez as sobrancelhas da baixa mulher se juntaram evidenciando as rugas da idade.

- Raposa? Que raposa?

E nesse momento o céu se escureceu e mais trovões iluminavam o céu com seu esplendor. Os guardas iam se aproximando e logo estavam cercados por mais de duzentos homens armados com lanças e espadas.

- Corra!

Foi empurrado para o chão pela garota que o levou ali, enquanto todos os homens atacavam de uma vez. Não sabia o que fazer a não ser ficar paralisado olhando a cena que se desenrolava perante sua presença.

Viu a morena dar um chute no primeiro homem assim que segurou no cabo da lança a arrancando deste e com a mesma perfurar o mais próximo que tentou ataca-la. O que vinha por trás acabou atingindo um companheiro de guerra uma vez que sua parceira saltou para cima como em uma perfeita demonstração de salto com vara, só que aquilo não era uma vara, e o que lhe sustentava era agora um cadáver.

Quando o peso da mesma se fez para frente e os pés tocaram o chão, saiu junto a lança, que ao abaixar, usou para derrubar pelo menos cinco guardas que se aproximavam, mas por mais perfeita lutadora que ela fosse, foi atingida no ombro pela arma semelhante a qual usava, sendo este perfurado e um sonoro grunhir de dor se fez ouvir, mas como uma boa guerreira, olhou para trás babando de raiva tirando o instrumento da carne e correndo na direção do guardião do trovão.

O tomou com o braço bom e correu para longe dali, e mesmo estando cercados, saltou usando a espada de um que lhe era apontada para subir e pegar impulso e o ombro de outros dois para pular fora daquele cerco, mas tal audácia não passou gratuita. Teve um de seus pés cortados e ambas as pernas que se encontraram com as laminas dos muros vizinhos. E tal fato lhe retardava o ritmo.

Entretanto, ela era a melhor corredora que alguém viu na vida, tão machucada ainda era mais rápida que a primeira mulher que lhe carregou no colo assim que chegou a tal país estranho. Ela corria desesperadamente para uma sala enquanto se ouvia aquela mulher que fora intitulada de Duquesa, gritar para que os parassem e não os deixassem entrar lá. Lá? Lá aonde?

E uma porta for aberta bruscamente e foi arremessado para dentro e a tiara tacada em si na mesma velocidade que a porta era fechada novamente. Ainda era possível ouvir os gritos, urros, e metais se chocando e mesmo quando o loiro pensou em se levantar para ajudar, outra voz veio atrás de si, uma conhecida, porem, não familiar.

- vai mesmo jogar fora o sacrifício dela voltando lá?

E assim que seu corpo virou-se para trás encarando a raposa amarela que lhe guiou para os portais daquele local.

- Sa... sacrifício? Eu nunca pedi para ela fazer tal coisa! Eu tenho que para-los...

- E de qual ajuda poderá prestar?

E viu a mesma caminhar em suas duas patas traseira colocando chá em uma xicara.

- Nem lutar sabe... nem correr... Só lhe resta ir embora não é?

- Como poderia ir embora ao ver tudo isso? Hã? Como pode estar tão calmo? Diga-me!

E segurou raivoso o quimono que o canino usava, e enfim percebeu que o amarelo de seu pelo mais parecia ouro, e que seus olhos eram tão verdes quantos a da joia em suas mãos.

- Eu sou um espirito... Eu não me aflijo... E se ela morrer, ela sempre estará comigo... Não tenho porque ficar triste

- O que diabos esta acontecendo?

E levantou ainda mais o animal, falando entre dentes e com os olhos marejando tamanha era sua raiva. A voz embriagada contra sua vontade, a medida que se controlava para não bater naquela raposa e ir cometer suicídio do lado de fora.

- Ela é a guerreira mais forte e rápido que esse país já viu... O que tempos de guerra não fazem não é? Ela é só uma criança...

- Explicações!

- ok, ok... Há muitos anos atrás, havia três irmãs, entre elas a Duquesa, ela era a mais nova, logo não herdaria o trono, mas ela era tão invejosa... Ka era a mais velha, era a mais inteligente de todas e controlava os relâmpagos, a luz, ela sempre iluminava a mente de todos, Tinia era a segunda filha, a mais bela de todas e controlava os trovões, o barulho, era realmente barulhento o cortejar dos rapazes para com ela – e o contador sorriu um pouco, mas o aperto se tornou mais forte, então parou, voltando ao relato- Kadlu era o raio, ela precisa das outras duas para seus poderes funcionarem... Ela não era inteligente como Ka, nem bonita como Tinia... Mas ela tinha um coração sombrio, e foi assim que nunca se casou e nunca teve filhos...

- e o que isso tem haver com o que esta acontecendo?

- Quando Ka teve sua primeira filha, foi anunciado que esta seria a sucessora, e só depois Tinia, bem... Trovão ficou muito feliz, já que poderia namorar mais e não pensar em casamento com aquela criança, e realmente queria muito comprar coisas para a sobrinha, mas novamente a Duquesa não gostou... e foi fechando cada vez mais seu coração a ponto de raras vezes ela ser vista, quando Midori completou 6 anos e começaria seu treinamento para princesa, Kadlu matou sua irmã mais velha enquanto esta dormia, colocou veneno no vinho de Tinia matando ela e seu amante e o filho que ela esperava... Seu pai ao ver que perdeu suas duas filhas entrou em depressão e morreu em alguns dias e finalmente o trono passaria para ela já que era a única na sucessão, mas a acusaram de ter matado a todos, então foi reclusa do país...

E um urro de dor veio do outro lado da porta e o barulho se intensificava cada vez mais.

- Mas seu coração se tornava sombrio, um portal se abriu na cadeia em que se encontrava, e corroída pela ira encontrou seres das trevas que fizeram um contrato consigo... Tomaram o país...

- E a princesa? Não fez nada? Não pediu o trono de volta?

- E não é isso que ela esta fazendo agora?

E sorriu gentilmente, e com isso um estalo se fez na mente do loiro que soltou a raposa a deixando escapar por seus dedos e olhar de volta para a porta, que por ser de vidro podia se ver a luta, mas já não era mais possível pelas manchas de sangue que lá jaziam.

- Ela...

- O nome de alguém possui muito significado, quando você perde seu nome, você perde sua origem... Ela não se lembra do próprio nome porque há anos ninguém a chama, mas ela sabe que foi aqui que nasceu... e sabe que essa tiara, é a coroa que pode mudar tudo...

- Se ela estava com a tiara o tempo todo...

- ela não tinha um nome

- eu conto para ela agora!

- o poder da tiara não funciona...

- como não? Você não disse que ela tem o poder de mudar tudo?

- Porque a pedra sabia que ela não viveria para terminar o que começou e já escolheu outro mestre

- outro mestre?

- Você ouviu não ouviu? A pedra te chamando... Se sinta honrado meu jovem... você carrega o espirito da realeza aí dentro... e eles lhe protegerão, assim como Midori esta fazendo

- Midori... É verde em japonês...

E com isso, o estilhaçar do vidro foi ouvido, e Ryuji não queria acreditar no que via, uma lança atravessada, perfurando o corpo feminino no seio esquerdo, à medida que a porta era aberta e o corpo sendo arrastado para dentro, podendo ser visto o olhar desfocado da antiga dona da tiara.

- passe a joia para cá moleque...

Dizia a mulher carrancuda, manchada de sangue, dos pés a cabeça, deixando pegadas do mesmo no chão quadriculado, com um sorriso diabólico enquanto seu próprio braço derramava o próprio liquido avermelhado.

- Não...

E dava passos para trás já sentindo as lagrimas molhando a face, conforme apertava a joia entre suas mãos olhando de uma mulher para a outra não acreditando no que se passava em sua frente. Sentia sua mão pegar fogo, seu coração bater mais rápido e aquele grito que estava preso em sua garganta soar tão alto quando o próprio trovão.

- Não!

E trovões rugiram. E os relâmpagos acendiam. Raios por todos os lados. Tudo chegava a tremer enquanto da mão que trazia a tiara brilhavam incansavelmente, da onde o mesmo chegava a produzir uma enorme massa de ar capaz de arrastar os objetos próximos enquanto soltava faíscas verdes por todos os cantos. Bem atrás de si um clarão verde apareceu e mesmo com o olhar tão raivoso, pode ver um sorriso gentil aparecendo na face quase fúnebre de sua não tão antiga companheira assim.

- Obrigada...

Disse fraca, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, tão baixo que só pode ser entendido pela leitura de lábios, de tão preso naquela face o loiro logo captou a mensagem e mais lagrimas teimaram em caíram fazendo com que todo aquele espetáculo ficasse cada vez mais forte.

- Acho que sua carona chegou senhor Yamazaki

A raposa logo se despiu flutuando no ar fazendo com que o visitando fizesse o mesmo contra sua vontade, e os protestos da Duquesa continuavam, mas a força com que era levado ao portal era mais forte do que a si próprio, mas antes de partir, viu o corpo da princesa se transformar em um pó brilhante verde e ir flutuando até a joia.

Foi como entrar em uma piscina de uma vez só sem ter prendido a respiração. Foi essa a sensação que Ryuji teve quando atravessou aquele portal, mas logo a joia ficou quente em sua mão, uma temperatura agradável, como um aperto de mão, ou de um abraço. E ao abrir os olhos tendo seu corpo flutuando, assim como seus fios loiros, pode ver centenas de pessoas, todas de olhos verdes, mas só isso era possível se ver de coloração, e bem em sua frente segurando sua mão estava o membro da realeza que morreu o protegendo. Sorrindo. Ela tinha um nome afinal.

Aos poucos ela ia soltando sua mão e ia se afastando, assim como todos os outros. Era uma paz que Yamazaki teve certeza que nunca sentiu em sua vida. Viu tudo se transformar em uma neblina verde e aos poucos a joia voltar a ter cor, mas diferente de antes, estava mais verde do que nunca. A raposa voltou ao seu campo de visão parecendo feliz e continuou a correr o levando para fora daquele lugar.

- Bem... Eu disse que ficaria com ela... Então acho que você terá que me levar junto, meu novo mestre...

- e o que acontece agora?

Sabia que não estava falando, sua boca não se movia, e um sono pesado lhe abatia, o forçando a esconder os olhos multicoloridos que possuía.

- Não há mais membros da realeza, aqueles na qual a Duquesa fez um contrato vieram cobrar a divida... Bem, eles não vão mais ver nada a não ser Kadlu no meio do nada...

- antes da rocha falante?

- sim... Não sei como ele te deixou entrar, apenas eu consigo o ultrapassar.

- e aquelas vozes...?

- São os espíritos renegados, se não tivessem aberto o portão para você, teria virado um espirito daqueles, uma sombra... Sem nunca poder sair do lugar, e lá ficarão a Duquesa e quem entrar no lugar... Mas nada os impede de entrar em um portal que se abra diretamente dentro do país

- o que faço...?

- Feche os portais... Eles nunca deveriam existir, a um motivo para os mundos serem separados meu caro... Alguém sabe o que faz ao fazer isso

E ao pouco somente uma luz e uma rapidez severa se fazia presente.

- e as pessoas?

- Esta na hora deles saírem da monarquia... Eles sabem se virar sozinhos, acredite... Eles passaram por tempos bem piores que estar sem um rei

- mesmo sem você?

- sou um espirito velho, se não encontrar um lugar para dormir eu sumiria em breve... É muito cansativo uma divindade ter um corpo físico... Por isso, sempre estaremos ao seu lado.

Foi a ultima coisa a ser ouvida, antes do corpo repousar com calma na fofa grama da escola que se encontrava molhada pela chuva recente. Ainda apertava a joia em sua mão, mas o sono o fez soltar mostrando uma queimadura com a forma da mesma na palma da mão.

Um pequeno preço a pagar em troca de um poder tão grande, a ponto de controlar os trovões.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aparência do Ryuji: Toma de 'Amnesia''

(1) Kita é um bairro que se localiza em Tóquio

(2)Na mitologia inuit, Kadlu refere-se à deusa ou às três irmãs que controlam o trovão. (fonte: Wikipédia)

Não atirem pedras! Tarda mais não falha =D cá estou eu com outro capitulo, bem grandinho não acham? Antes que reclamem que eu dei enfoque no guardião do trovão, vou lembra-los de um dos avisos do primeiro capitulo, a partir de agora, cada capitulo terá um personagem de enfoque. Logo, o próximo será outro e assim por diante até acabar~~

Espero realmente que tenham gostado, deu um trabalhão D: não sei porque, mas não saia, eu pensei esse capítulo a mil anos atrás e muita, muita coisa mudou do que estava planejado asuhasahu mas como eu li uma vez "as historias estão por ai esperando para serem escritas" ou seja, a gente não cria nada, só escreve o que o destino já planejou. suahsuahsuhusahus ai ai comparar esse minha escrita fuleira com o destino é fogo viu? Humildade por favor UAHSUASHAUSH Mas sei ser tão traiçoeira quanto ele ;X

Realmente me perdões pela demora D: realmente não saia, mas gente quando eu peguei o ritmo foi da 12 até a 21 num fôlego só aushausah as 4 primeira paginas foram sofridas viu, eu comemorava com alguns leitoras no face para avisar que a Fic. não morreu xDDD mas cá estou eu, pedindo perdão pela demora.

Vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima, ok? =33 mamãe vai tentar, vai tentar.

Espero realmente que tenham gostado

Até a próxima pessoal \o

Bjs

Sz


End file.
